He wasn't supposed to fall for me!
by chachingmel123
Summary: She died, than got whisked away to a new life. One where technology was limited and her little sister is the devil. But she can handle it. What she couldn't handle was an Amnesiac Koun Hizuri collapsing right in front of her feet and to top it off, he had somehow fallen for her! How the hell did this happen?
1. Chapter 1

**Here is another One-Shot!**

 **I got this idea about a couple of months ago, I didn't think it would be this long, actually.**

 **I do not own Skip Beat.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Somewhere in Green land, a group of students were gathered an around a certain area, at a resort, looking in awe at the rider who had seemly come out of nowhere but was proving to be pro when it came to the art of snowboarding.**

 **The boy jumped off a ramp and did a back flip in mid-air.**

" **GO MASE-SAMPAI!" A crowd of cheering boys yelled.**

 **The boy landed gracefully on to the landing, taking his goggles off to reveal dark brown eyes with wild black hair.**

 **The boy would have been handsome if it wasn't for one fact.**

 **This boy was in fact a girl.**

 **Mase Sukey wanted to cry, seeing the crowd of cheering boys looking at her with admiration.**

 **This wasn't supposed to be how it was supposed to go, in her head she had planned out to suck at snowboarding and have a guy 'help' her out and finally land herself a boyfriend, dammit!**

 **What was she doing wrong!?**

 **She had followed all the advice columns and even read more than five hundred shojo manga and it still backfired on her horribly.**

 **Too many times had she confessed to a guy she liked only to be shut down because the guy either admired her 'manliness' or was put off by it.**

 **Even girl's themselves went to confess, they didn't care if she was a boy or not.**

 **Dam her life!**

 **She cursed how she wasn't born with his mother beautiful face but instead, her father own, her form was slim but due to her childhood upbringing, she had acquired muscles in places that left her feeling ashamed.**

 **What was she doing wrong!?**

 **All of her friends had boyfriends so why was it so hard for her to get her own!?**

 **Mase got off the board and went to take the board back, thinking up a new plan that wouldn't backfire on her while the guys around her looked at her like she was some 'male' god.**

 **She ignored the whispers of girls, having gotten used to it years ago and went to find the cabin.**

 **What she didn't expect to find was the same cabin on fire.**

 **And what was worse was that, she could see movement.**

 **Years later in another life, she would have face palmed and left that person to die.**

 **Her 'saving people at all cost' kicked in and she dropped the board and ran into the cabin, hand over her mouth to prevent herself from inhaling as little as smoke as possible.**

 **She coughed and went in search for the person, the roar of flames were loud in her airs so she didn't hear how the other person in the cabin had noticed her and was telling her to leave him.**

 **She found a guy on the floor, about to be consumed by flames and jumped over a sea of low flame and grabbed him, she didn't see the anger in the guy eyes as she headed for the exit.**

 **She didn't see how the guy took out a small pocket knife, until it was too late.**

 **He had stabbed her but not before she had thrown him to safety.**

 **She could only look up at the crazed eyes before the guy stabbed himself in the throat.**

 **A chill ran down her spine.**

 **This guy didn't want to be saved, he was trying to commit suicide!**

 **But the moment she realised this, it was already too later, the flames had got closer before a gas leak ignited the cabin and took her along with it.**

 **So she died, without finding love and possible being classed as the world manliest female.**

 **Not a title that you want following you to your grave, that's for sure.**

 **Imagine her shock when she opened her eyes to find that she had shrunk and had turned into a small blond baby girl with freckles now adoring her face.**

 **The only logical explanation she could think of was that she had been reincarnated.**

 **She was never a religious type of person and only went to church for the sake of it so reincarnation wasn't completely new to her which made it that much easier to accept her situation, she didn't have anything going for her in her past life anyone.**

 **She often scared man of because they found her too 'manly' for their taste's and would usually be seen as a 'guy' friend so hopefully she would find love in her new life.**

 **Unfortunately old habits die hard.**

 **Something her new parents found out quickly much to their dismay.**

 **The place where she now lived, was a small town, that ran slowly on small farms and there really wasn't that much technology around, imagine her horror, when she realised she hadn't seen a cell phone in days.**

 **She tried to force herself away from the thought that she no longer had indoor plumbing, by forcing herself to be interested in dolls while eying the toys boys played with, she couldn't stop the cringe when someone asked her to play 'house'.**

 **No matter how famine she tried to be, you could tell she was dying inside.**

 **Her parents had to quickly come to terms with the fact that their little girl may never get married and they would never have grandchildren much to their sadness, they could only pray that God would provide them with more daughters.**

 **He did three years after Sheila was born.**

 **They had named the demon, Angelica and Sheila had to watch her parents pamper her little sister who was girlier and prettier than her, sadly because of that, the once sweat little girl, grow up to be a spoiled brat who only showed her true colours when she was alone with her.**

 **Sheila had to endured the taunts of her little sister about how she was doomed to single for the rest of her life and that most man found her ugly, but she easily blocked that out since she was above her and would not succumb to childish taunts.**

 **The only saving grace was how peaceful it was here.**

 **But that all changed when she had reached her 19'th birthday.**

 **It was on one stormy night, the kind of night where the wind was strong and people stayed indoors.**

 **Sheila had forgotten to get something so she ventured out alone, hoping to be back quick.**

 **Immediately the wind hit, threatening to knock her over and preventing her eyes from being fully open, she was just about to close the barn door when she saw something.**

 **It was a figure of a person.**

 **Sheila immediately grabbed something to defend herself encase it was a zombie and the world had come to an end.**

 **The figure swayed as it got closer and her eyes widened to see a man who couldn't have been more than 25 years old coming towards her, he had Hazel eyes and bright blond hair.**

 **She wasn't stupid.**

 **She know who she was looking at but it didn't make what she was seeing any more believable.**

 **But before she could get over the revelation that a fictional character was walking towards her, she suddenly saw the amount of blood on the suit the man was wearing, she was more worried about the blood dripping from his head, pieces of glass embedded in the cracks and gleaming the moon light.**

 **Could he have been in a car crash?**

 **She didn't get to ask, because the star collapsed right in front of her and she couldn't just leave him out in the cold, she used her muscles to carry him back to her house.**

 **Imagine her parents shock when she went out to get a simple tool and came back with a fully grown man, they must have taken it as sign from God.**

 **The rest of the night was spent cleaning the man head wound and any other cut's, they picked shards of glass from his forehead and knuckles while her little sister from hell happened to be up and was looking at the star with hearts in her eyes once it became obvious that the guy was good looking, the blood stained clothes were put aside and her mother checked for anything that could identify the man but found nothing.**

 **You would think a star as big as Japan most desirable man would carry some form of ID in his pocket but no.**

 **All they could do was wait for the man to wake up and ask him what had happened before sending him back.**

 **They didn't know this would also prove to be a problem.**

 **"AMNESIA!?" Sheila yelled, she couldn't help It.**

 **Japan number one guy, Koun Hizuri had amnesia!?**

 **Who did she piss off in her old life!?**

 **Meanwhile the currently very clueless guy was looking startled at loud, un-lady like shout.**

 **Koun suddenly found a face In front of his own startling him.**

 **Sheila bore her eyes right into his very soul to see if this wasn't some sort of cruel trick but his eyes looked back at her with innocents, there was absolutely no trace of Ren in them or even the very strong Koun personality there.**

 **She wanted to face palm.**

 **Of course her sister seemed to be overjoyed with this for some reason and immediately told the clueless guy, they were getting married soon.**

 **And Koun believed every word of it until the couple in room told him their daughter was only 'playing around' while Sheila scoffed in the background getting a slight smile from him.**

 **Seeing as there was no ID on him to identify him and Sheila couldn't randomly blurt out how he was Japan's most desirable man, Son of Kuu and Juliena Hizuri, both who were as rich as hell and almost boyfriend to one Kyoko Mogami a rising actress, gaining very strange looks, yes, how would she explain how she know when there was only one computer in the whole town.**

 **Seeing no other option, they had decided to integrate him into the society.**

 **The others weren't sure how to handle having an outsider inside the community but once they saw how hard he could work and also the fact that he how looked great without his shirt on, nobody complained and welcomed him with open arms.**

 **They had called him, Haji.**

 **Meanwhile Sheila was thinking about the uproar Japan must be in, since Koun was 'missing'. She could see the president face trying to get a hold of anyone who Koun had spoken or visited last, his parents worried sick about their son wondering if he was injured in a ditch somewhere with no way out, Yashiro beating himself up, that he had trusted the star to go oversees without him, Maria crying over the loss of the person she had a crush on while Kyoko would pretend to be fine with her not quite boyfriend, while on the inside she would be hurting the most.**

 **Koun was now clad in a typical farmer clothes doing manual labour with a smile without a care in the world, his hair tied back, unaware that his disappearance was causing so much Chaos on the other side of the world.**

 **Sheila found herself helping him out, much to his surprised as he watched with an open mouth, her carry two heavy sacks of fertiliser, a feat that shouldn't be possible for a woman of her build, she gave him a smug look seeing the expression on his face.**

 **Her smile on grow larger when she saw her little sister in a revealing dress come out, trying to woo him but Haji just smiled and asked politely if she could move to the left, which had her fuming and Sheila grinning from ear to ear.**

 **Three years had passed without a hitch, nobody cared to wonder if Haji was someone important from the outside world or that people were looking for him, to them he was one of them.**

 **Although the man would sometimes be found staring off in space in thought, with questions about his own identity.**

 **Sheila was completely obviously to the slowly changing looks from Haji as her parents had decided they made a great 'pair' and should always help each other out.**

 **She didn't see the soft looks enter his eyes or how he smiled and laughed more when she was around, she didn't see how he began giving her the same looks, that he once gave Kyoko.**

 **She found out that Haji did have a childish streak to him from Koun that stayed with him despite the loss of memories much to her horror as he would sometimes prank her but she pranked him twice as hard.**

 **Slowly they became close, really close to the point that she could say they were best friends.**

 **But she was sure Haji only saw her as a 'guy' friend.**

 **That's why she was so unprepared when, he suddenly said on one peaceful night.**

 **"Sheila do you like me?" Haji asked, sounding as casual as possible as he sat next to her on the wooden roof top watching the stars above.**

 **"What kind of question is that?" Sheila said, sitting in an un-lady like manner. "Of course, I like you. Your my best friend"**

 **"I know that" Haji laughed. "I mean not like. I mean, like, like."**

 **Sheila brain shut down when her mind processed what he was asking her.**

 **Her inner thoughts burst to life and screamed 'no'.**

 **Haji gave her a strange look as if he had read her thoughts.**

 **Wait.**

 **"Please tell me, I don't let out a weird sounding scream just now and it was all in my head" she groaned while he laughed confirming her fears.**

 **"I don't think you'll have such a reaction to my question" He said, trying to sound light hearted but years of knowing the guy told her he was disappointed.**

 **"N-no. you just took me by surprise" she said while her inner thoughts were screaming at her.**

 **What the hell are doing!?**

 **Skip Beat was Koun and Kyoko story and that meant the guy couldn't go off with some random girl because of amnesia!**

 **It wouldn't be fair to take advantage of his state only to get his memories back and realise he was married to woman who not Kyoko.**

 **It would be too devastating on both ends.**

 **However.**

 **She found that this could be the only chance of love she could ever get and Koun even being here may mean, Skip Beat may be over or Kyoko never existed.**

 **Through she highly doubted that.**

 **Realising that the man was still waiting for her to answer, she came with an idea, that would prove to her if he truly loved her or not.**

 **"It's not like I don't want to be with you" she began. "It's just that, you're unknown past. What if someone on the outside is waiting for you?"**

 **Haji want silent, truth be told he would often have confusing dreams about an orange haired girl, he couldn't see her face or hear her voice but he got the sense, she was someone important to him but right now his heart was telling him this woman, who was unlike any other woman he had ever met was the one he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.**

 **"I want to be sure that if one day, your memory does come back and you remember who you were before the incident that you won't immediately try to forget everything that had happened here" she said, she had seen it way too many times in Manga and fanfiction, the guy leaving the woman once his memory came back and pretended that the last few months didn't happen. "I don't want to have hope and then see it squashed before my very eyes" she didn't realise tears were falling from her eyes until she was suddenly embraced into a hug.**

 **"I don't how but I know I would never leave you behind." He said, "Even though my head may not remember, I trust my heart and it says I love you. What can I do to make you believe that?"**

 **There was silence until Sheila personality suddenly did a one-eighty before his very eyes and there tears had mysteriously disappeared to be replaced with a smug look on her face.**

 _ **Wha**_ **\- Haji thought.**

" **Then let's have a bet" Sheila said, her voice light and cunning. "I'll help you get your memories back and help you find out who you are, if you still feel the same way about me and confess to me again, I'll agree to go on a date with you but if you feel differently and go after another girl, you will buy me lunch for a whole year at the most expensive store or restaurant to deal with the pain and allow me to use your body to sell porn"**

 **Haji sweat dropped, for some reason she had been after his body for quite some time, now but seeing that he wasn't actually losing anything except for love, he said. "Alright, that sounds fair but where do we even start? The only even remotely usefully thing around here Is that old computer and it would take years to track down who I could be and there is no guarantee that it's me"**

 **" Don't worry leave it me" Sheila said.**

 **The gleam in her eyes made him pale.**

 **#The Next day #**

 **They had both snuck into the tiny shed at an unholy time in the morning.**

" **First we start looking through any missing important people who have disappeared, three years ago" Sheila said.**

" **What makes you think I'm important?" He asked.**

" **Well you're not actually average looking" Sheila said, "When I found you, you were wearing a very expensive suit even though it was bloodied by your head injury. Normal people couldn't afford a suit like that, so let's search for any missing important people, maybe celebrities" browsing through the web.**

" **It's going to take week-"He began.**

" **FOUND YOU!" She grinned as Haji focused more on the screen to see a slightly younger version of himself, with hazel eyes and blond hair, he was shocked to see so many pictures of himself.**

" **I'm a model?" He said, well it did make sense.**

" **Not just a model" Sheila smile widened. "Your name is Koun Hizuri, the previous current top actor in Japan, look at all these awards you won! You were also voted 'Japans most desirable man' a couple of years back!"**

" **My name is Koun?" He said, rolling the name off his tongue, it sounded very weird, why did it sound like 'Corn'?**

" **Did you not get I'm saying?" She said, sounding annoyed. "You're a big time actor and that mean's your rich! If we somehow scrap some money together, we can go to Japan and you can get your life back, your life must have been loads better than staying in a society that lacks so much technology. Japan is literal waiting for you to return, your parents must be so worried"**

 **Haji said, nothing, it was kind of overwhelming how he went from a normal guy to apparently being this big shot star, child of two world class actors, having grown too used to the simply life style and didn't think he would ever fit in such a glamour life, he apparently lived before he lost his memory.**

" **Are you sure that's me" Haji said. "It could just be a guy who looks like me" going into denial despite his instincts screaming at him that he was indeed this Koun guy.**

" **No two people are the same" Sheila said, "I know that's you and you know that's also you, no matter how easy it would be to continue the rest of life in denial but think about all those people worried sick about you, it's not right to hide because you're scared of what you could learn about yourself. The answers to who you are is literal right in front of your eyes and now you want to back away"**

 **Haji said, nothing before he said. "Fine, I'll go but how do we get the money for Japan? I don't think anyone is willing to lend us some money since getting on a plane is expensive"**

" **Maybe we could help" A feminine voice said, which they both recognised.**

" **Ma?/ Miss Rose" They both said, they were surprised to see not only her mother but her father too, they were both carrying a brief case of some sort.**

" **We've always know this day would come" Her father said, "How are you going to marry our daughter if you don't even know who you are?"**

" **DAD!" Sheila shouted, get a chuckle from the man and a slight blush from Haji.**

" **So we saved any money we could, the moment it became apparent that Haji would go outside our community. A lot of friend's chipped in and this should be enough to get you back and forth from Japan" Her mother said, having heard everything, Haji was like a son to her in all but blood and she would gladly help him out.**

" **B-But, we could work for it" Sheila insisted, this was just too much and Haji couldn't agree more.**

" **We both know, you would be old and wrinkly by the time, you've saved enough money" Her father said. "And I would never get to see any blond haired grandchildren from your side!"**

 **Both Haji and Sheila couldn't look at each in the eyes.**

" **So take the money and go find yourself" The man said, "And don't come back until you do…son"**

 **Haji eyes widened, at what the man called him before a small smile formed and said. "Okay dad", he had no idea, the man felt this way about him.**

 **Sheila was suddenly handed the bag of money by her mother and the woman winked.**

" **Don't you dare hand over your man to anyone else"**

 **Since when was Haji 'her' man?**

 **Sheila was truly baffled by the woman in front of her, who was giggling at the thought of her daughter fighting off other woman.**

 **# 11 hours later#**

 **They both stepped out of the plane, Sheila looking like she just woke up, her hair was sticking up at strange angles and bags were under her eyes while Haji looked like a million yen, no signs that he had been sleeping minutes before.**

 **Damn him!**

" **You know, you could stop glaring at me. People are staring" Haji said, feeling the glare and the eyes of people, on them, they both weren't dressed as luxuriously as the other's around them and he hadn't noticed it before but over the three year's he had gained an accent in his voice, now hearing other people outside the community talking, it was obvious his speech was different and Sheila had her own strong accent.**

" **Well, let's get into the hotel first, because I'm hungry" Sheila said, taking the bag full of her things and the money and slinging it over her shoulder, it weighed twice her mass but she carried it off like it was nothing.**

 **Many people stared at the small woman carrying such a heavy bag like it was nothing while Haji was already used to it and followed her with his own bag.**

 **It wouldn't be until after they got the hotel that they would realise that nobody had been staring or whispering around them about how 'Haji' looked like an older Koun.**

 **Haji and Sheila were both shocked to see there was only one room left in the three stair hotel and that room was only meant for couples, while Haji couldn't help but feel a strong sense of Déjà vu, having been forced to stay in the same room as the woman he liked.**

 **Truly it was going to be torture for his senses.**

 **His fears was proved to be correct when Sheila didn't seem to understand the distance that needed to be kept between men and woman and automatically want to take off her clothes for a nice shower.**

 **Damn it!**

 **How did he get into this mess!?**

 **Sheila came out squeaky clean later on, not caring about the torture she was inflicted on the poor guys mind as he dragged his eyes away from her smooth skin.**

 **Yep, he had entered hell.**

 **How could he sleep when the woman he liked was up close and personal in the same bed with him and was resting on his chest?**

 **He was tempted to just through himself on the floor and sleep on it because he didn't trust himself not to not give into his body needs.**

 **Sheila slept wonderful while Haji was glad that she finally got off him and finally got himself a couple of minutes of sleep before being awoke and told to shower.**

" **You know there's something weird going on around here" Sheila said, not oblivious to how nobody was looking at them, despite Haji being with her.**

 **Haji turned around and sure enough, nobody was looking their way and everyone was going about their own business, like it was normal to see someone like him every day.**

" **Shouldn't someone have come up to us and said, how much you look like Koun?" She said, it was truly weird. "Let's ask around and see what's going on around here" and Haji couldn't have agreed more.**

 **Several minutes later, they found an old man in a much less busy street.**

" **Well of course, nobody looks at you!" The man chuckled. "The population has seen too many guys that look like you already that everyone stops reacting!"**

" **What do you mean, too many guys like me?" Haji asked, in confusion.**

" **Huh? You two must really be out of country if you don't know what's been going on" The old man said, smoking his pipe and eyeing Haji for a bit.**

" **Just spit it out old man!" Sheila yelled and Haji shot the man an apologetic look as he held her back.**

" **Well it seems you've got quite a woman" The old man said, amused to see Haji holding her back. "Well if you must know, a couple of years ago, Japanese Number One actor disappeared. The news was huge and a lot of money want into trying to find Em'. They put up a cash reward for anyone with information, as expect a lot of people came. A lot of fakes too, so many fakes came claiming to be the guy, that the company itself got sick of it. Anyone who even so resembles the guy gets throw out immediately. I bet even if the real guy had walked through the front door, nobody would have believed him and he would have been kicked out. Nobody has the balls to walk in through the front door anymore, in regards to the case"**

 **Haji and Sheila shared a look, suddenly very thankfully that they hadn't just walked into the building like they originally planned, because who knows what would happened to them.**

 **But how where they supposed to get in, if they couldn't even walk into the building?**

" **Well still people try to get in" The old man continued. "The company is giving people one more chance, in about a month from now, they're going to host a competition of some sorts, hosts some test's to see if the real guy would step forward. Everyone is going to be there, both Hizuri's, Kyoko, that famous actress, the company president and even the guy's own manager. You know a lot of fakes are going to be there. It would be funny if the real guy actually did come out of hiding. Maybe the rumours of him being dead are real?"**

 **Both of them were silent.**

 **Haji didn't have to look at Sheila face to know that he would be forced to sign up for this competition.**

 **And scene!**

 **Finally done! This is just a quick one shot with a KuonXOC story! I'm kind of fed up with the constant KuonXKyoko stories so I decided to write something different. Already I have loads of idea's for this, as Koun tries to prove that he's the real deal despite his amnesia. Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Here is chapter 2.

I just had to do it.

I do not own Skip Beat.

Enjoy!

Kyoko Mogami got out of car, something that was a gift from the president for her coming age and being classed as a proper adult by the law, she could have sighed, it would have better if Koun was there to celebrate with her.

But the guy had seemly dropped off the face of the earth!

She was so mad!

The moment she sets her eyes on him, she would give him such a tongue lashing for worrying her and everyone close to them, she couldn't imagine how her adopted Father and mother were handling the disappearing of their son.

She ignored the rumours of him dead, she refused to believe it until she saw his dead body for her own eyes and it was indeed confirmed to be him.

When Maria first heard the news that Koun was missing, she had cried for days on end, nobody could calm her down, eventually the crying calmed down when they all realised that Koun may not be coming back and Maria had gone through a transformation.

Yashiro Yukihito, even though he didn't want to take another talent on, had to or he wouldn't be able to pay his bills no matter how much he wanted to be stubborn and go out looking for his charge.

The president himself, felt like he had betrayed his friend's trust, he had promised him years ago that he would look after his friend son but he had failed. Lory was a shadow of his former self, he still dressed in outrageous outfits but he wasn't so loud with his entrance even still until this, he's still looking for his friend child and had spent many sleepless nights, following up on any leads no matter how ridiculous it was.

And there were some truly wild one's out there.

Apparently the last time that anybody had seen the star was when he was leaving for a party oversees, driving towards his hotel, they had had searched on the road, Koun had taken and were shocked to find a car crashed against a tree.

The car had Koun passport and things in it but there was no signs of the star body anywhere, they were shocked to see that there was a lot of blood on the driver seat.

Wherever Koun was he was, he was injured and he might have been taken by someone leaving a trail of blood, leading out of the car and bloody hand prints on the door handle.

It was enough to cause fear to rise.

She just prayed that Koun would somehow found his way home, alive and well.

She was unaware that the guy she had been looking for year, was in the sea of 'Kuons' that she would have face later on that day.

Kyoko almost turned around and walked away as soon as she saw the sea of blond, there was a 'Koun' of every kind even an African Koun.

She had never seen so many 'Koun's' in her entire life and the president wanted her to look at each one of them and eliminate anyone who doesn't even come close to Koun Physic.

Impossible!

Ch 2: From Thousands to one

Haji wanted to sigh, just like he thought, he was being made to sign up for the 'Koun contest', just by being here, he felt like he was a cheap copy of his former self, it was like he was in a sea of 'Koun' and some looked like a carbon copy of his old glamour self.

Some had even forgotten to take into account that several years had passed since he last appeared on T.V and that meant he was older and did not look like he was 23.

Haji himself wore something casual, not at all like the extremely expensive suits, he could see many of his look a like's wearing. His attire was just a white shirt underneath some gray spandex and simple shoes, his hair was tied back, it was simple but effective.

The number '478' was slapped onto his wrist, Sheila was grinning from ear to ear, positive that they would win, after all, how could he lose except for when it came to personality, Haji was almost like a child in that department, his personality may be due to his accident or it was more of Koun and no very little Ren.

They all had to fill in a form, to enter.

A woman with ginger hair stepped out, paled at the number of 'Kouns' before taking a deep breath and shouting.

"GROUP A!" she pointed at her right. "Group B!" pointed in the middle of her. "Group C!" pointing to her left.

"Well wish me good luck" Haji said, smiling like a light bulb.

"Go get Em''" Sheila yelled before adding. "I won't forgive you if you get kicked out!"

Haji suddenly felt killing intent and he walked a bit faster, god help him if he lost.

He joined group B, behind African Koun and followed the line like the thousands of other's that were taken into the building in front, the line moved at a very slow pace, sounds of people shouting since they failed the test and refused to leave and had to be helped by the hired bodyguards.

It wouldn't be until two hours later that Haji finally want through the booth and felt something scan him as he waited for the sign to move forward.

[APPROVED]

The little screen in the booth showed and he smiled and want forward to join the other 'approved' Koun's.

Damn, was this weird.

The crowd that was once 25,000 was reduced to three hundred in almost a day, only keeping the ones who looked like Koun.

They were further thinned out when they were asked to play an instrument since Koun had been taught how to play piano, Haji was surprised by his ability to play, it was like he had been doing it a thousand times in the past.

From 300, the crowd became 200 and finally he saw the first person that was connected to his past.

Yashiro Yukihito.

The man had further thinned them out by asking a few questions and watching their reactions carefully, Haji tried his very best to answer the question despite the older man staring him down the whole time, it was based on quick responses and Haji was surprised when he answered them all perfectly.

They were moved to the next section and he was shocked to see Sheila was there and now clad in a blue dress with a look of pure murder, the look was so terrifying that it had stop him from complimenting her even though his face did heat up a bit.

The task was to dance to three types of music.

He only really know one type of dance but still he found himself taking Sheila hand like he had been doing it for years and changing his dancing style to the appropriate type of music, his body was basically on auto-pilot the whole time while his mind was trying to make it look like he actually know what was doing.

It just proved to him, his mind may not remember but his body did, his body remembered ever single dance and music lesson he had ever taken in his whole life and it was now helping him out.

Sheila was amazed by his dancing ability even though she had been practically kidnapped on the street and forced into a dress, Haji guided her along each step with ease until she felt she was comfortable.

The music stopped and the men bowed to their partners and by this time, there was about 50 people still in the test including Haji himself, they were told that they could all finally rest and get something to eat or drink before continuing onwards.

Sheila found the Cafeteria and paid for their food, of course Haji had stopped protesting years ago when it came to buying Sheila food, when he had a few glares sent his way by the same woman, Haji wanted to get a piece of bread but Sheila immediately chose a long sandwich saying he wasn't eating properly.

When Yashiro, Kuu, Julie and Kyoko came in, Haji swore the building rocked because suddenly all the other 'Kouns' were clamming to talk to them while they both ignored the highly famous people in the room and carried on eating.

They weren't really all that star struck about celebrities.

People were people to them.

"So then, when the guy tried to grab me" Sheila began in English, "I stuffed the hose into his pants and turned the tap on, you should have seen his face when his pants started to fill up with water and it started leaking out!"

Haji burst out laughing at the tale, something that unfortunately got him some attention from the surrounding people who had previously ignored the two but defiantly not now and he said in English. "And then what happened? Did he go crying to that big brother of his?" and just like that a lot more eyes were on him, when people heard his voice and how it was an almost exact copy of Koun own.

Sheila rolled up her sleeves with a trumpet look on her face and said. "Yeah, than he got his brother and he tried to intimidate me and then I punched him in the gut and twisted his arm around his back, the guy squealed like a pig. I got grounded after that and had to apologies to the guy but it was total worth it"

Haji laughed out even more, he could totally see a young Sheila beating the stuffing out of some boy and not looking sorry in the least by her actions.

The group of important people were now looking there way with interest.

Even from a far, you could tell that the two of them had a close bond to each other and were just eating and enjoying each other company, unlike the others who were too tense and too serious for their own good while they looked completely relaxed in such an environment.

"Funny enough, no guy dared to bully me again after that and I became well respected" Sheila said, giving him a cheeky smile, proud of her actions.

"Wow, I would hate to be on the receiving end of any one of your punches" Haji said, seemly didn't realise how the whole room was now staring at him until he felt a tap on his shoulder and he stopped eating and turned around to see none other than Kuu Hizuri behind him.

Sheila bowl of noodles mysteriously vanished and Haji quickly shoved the rest of the bread into his mouth and took a deep gulp before addressing the man in front of him, who was looking amused.

"May I sit down?" Kuu asked, noticing the quick look of communication between the two.

"Pull Em' up" Sheila said, getting a bit of a confused look from the superstar before a look of understand passed through Kuu features and he sat himself down, taking one glance at Haji who was trying very hard not to look Kuu in the eyes without given up the fact he was doing such a thing.

The silence was deafening to the table as Kuu just continued to look at Haji, who suddenly had the very strong urge to escape.

"Um, I need to use the bathroom" Haji suddenly said.

"Third, room on the left down the corridor" Kuu said.

Haji got up and was about to turn away when he was grabbed by the shoulder and he turned around to see Sheila with a serious face on.

"Take me with you"

"Huh?" he said.

"Are you deaf, I'm not staying here with a guy that makes me feel uncomfortable" Sheila said, before she realised she had said that out loud and quickly turned around to Kuu with a 'dazzling' smile and said. "No offence, you must be a charming man to be around so…..BYE!" she pushed a stunned Haji in front of her with ease and dragged him away while still shooting a smile at everyone and everything.

More than one eyebrow was raised at the odd exist of the pair.

The pair didn't show themselves until the next task which was a combat task, don't ask Haji why there was such a task but before he realised what was happening, he was being attacked from all sides and made to defend himself.

His body was quick and showed years of experience while Lory had come down from his high chair, once he was informed of something interesting.

In the end, their numbers dropped to 6.

Haji and five other man.

"GO HAJI, DON'T YOU DARE LOSE!" Sheila yelled, her accent was strong as she waved a banner that she had made the night previously.

Everyone was amused to see 'Haji' had completely turned red as Sheila continued to shout and support him in her own way.

"IF YOU LOSE! I'LL STOP COOKING FOR YOU AND YOU CAN COOK YOUR OWN MEALS FROM NOW ON!" Sheila said as the man paled, they both know, he was no master chef cook and would poison himself all the way to the hospital.

Lory and many others found the duo, dynamics amusing as the announcer finally announced the next event.

Cooking with selected partners as tasters.

Sheila immediately paled as she was brought up and sat near the table that would do her in.

Two guys where confident while the other three where looking completely lost.

Haji inwardly gulped as he took the ingredients at a nearby table and began to 'cook'.

It was just as Sheila expected.

Haji couldn't cook.

Everyone watched with horror as he mixed every ingredient known to man in a huge fraying pan before being dumped without a care in the world, Sheila swore she had seen the grim reaper suddenly appear to her right and she know her time had come.

The time was up and Haji had poured the 'dish' he made onto a plate and handed it over to Sheila who looked like he just handed her poison.

"You know, you don't have to eat it if you don't want to" Haji said, he would completely understand but was surprised when Sheila took a huge breath and grabbed a spoon and shovelled a bit of the dish into her mouth.

She changed three different colours before gulping it down and doing it again and said. "There is no way, i'm wasting this. You made this for me so I'm going the eat it even if it taste like the devil is dancing in my mouth"

Haji blinked before bursting out laughing and Lory suddenly know why he had been called, the man laughter sounded exactly like Kouns own but it was lighter.

"Well, as expected from you" Haji said, wiping a tear from his eyes while Sheila gave him a stubborn look as she shovelled more of the 'dish' in, ignoring the tears of pain while also fighting off the grim reaper.

"I'M DONE!" Sheila yelled like a warrior that had just come out of battle.

Haji just gave her look of affection, unaware of how much he was hurting a certain orange haired actress in the room, as she pushed the plate to the middle of the table.

The plates where cleared and all tasters gave their honest opinion about their dish.

In a shocking turn of event, it was announced that the two that did good were kicked out because of one not known fact.

Koun Hizuri couldn't cook.

The four that did badly were stunned as the 'winners' were taken off set.

The final test was simple.

They would be collecting DNA from the four remaining 'Kouns' and matching it to the DNA that was taken from Koun rented car crash, since there was lots of blood and DNA everywhere.

One 'Koun' stupidly, visibly paled, knowing his DNA would come back as negative and everyone would know he was a fake, he had spent millions of dollars getting top notch plastic surgery and instructors who would teach him how to play whatever Koun succeed in along with watching months of reruns and interviews with the star to pull of acting as the real thing.

And now it was all for naught.

All three of the fake Koun's were thinking the same thing while Haji didn't look like he cared that they were taking his DNA.

They were all lead to a booth which would collect the samples.

Painless of course.

The small group of Celebs, Manager and extremely rich, Lory Takarada watched the even smaller group of men going into the booth one by one, nobody expected for any positive results to come back from this and they could finally go home, after a long day.

They had seen enough Koun's for a life time.

Haji was the second to last inside the booth, were he was told by a woman to sit on a chair while she got the equipment out, a couple strands of his hair was snipped off, a needle took a good amount of blood from his arm, obviously he was under pain killers and he swabbed some DNA from his mouth before he was finally allowed to leave.

His dead arm was bandaged as he left.

Sheila was there waiting for him, at the end still with her sign in her hand and said. "You're buying me, some real food"

Haji just smiled.

# 2 weeks later#

Lory sighed.

It was that time again.

Another useless DNA result.

He was certain that none of them were positive, his mind went to the interesting duo, he had seen before.

They seemed to have only entered the contest for pure fun, even though the male looked, sounded but didn't act like Koun unlike all the thousands of Fakes, he had seen, maybe he would extend an offer to them if they could act.

He reached for the brown envelope that would bring him into more despair and opened it.

The first three pages were negative for the first candidate, as expected since Lory know ever since the man didn't hide his pale complexation when he heard the word 'blood test'.

The next three pages on the second candidate was also negative as well and he was the one Lory could imagine as his friend child the most, he had that sparkly flare to him.

When he turned over, Lory eyes went to two words.

Perfect Match.

His eyes grow round and went immediately to the number for the candidate.

Number 478.

His mind went to man who didn't seemed to be taken the competition seriously, at all.

He was Koun!?

His eyes skimmed the whole three pages with vigour and new life.

The hair samples were a perfect match but they had become a darker shade since he had a long exposure to the sun. The blood samples were a perfect match, the brain scans shows some damage done meaning, head trauma was very possible, the DNA from his mouth, was the exact match from the DNA that was found on the steering wheel in the rental car and his fingertips were the perfect match from the bloody one's at the side of the car.

For the first time in years, Lory could face Kuu and his family and tell them he had found their son.

His hands quickly went to his shoe based phone and quickly dialled the number with speed that would make Sonic the hedgehog jealous.

"…Hello?" Kuu voice rang out, his voice half asleep.

"One of the candidates came back positive" Lory said.

There was a long pause and Lory thought the man had suffered a stroke.

"…..Boss, who is it?" Kuu voice was full of new found hope.

Lory smiled, at the shear hope in his friend voice and said.

"He goes by the name of Haji. Here's his address…."

And scene!

Finally done! Next chapter, the family had finally found Koun! Look forward to a family confrontation, Haji finally reunites with Kyoko, Yashiro and Lory and they see can't be help but see how different 'Haji' is to 'Koun'. Review/ Fav and follow!


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own skip Beat.

Enjoy!

Kuu Hizuri was in a hurry.

His son had been found!

He was about to rush out of the door when his wife had caught him in the act and wondered where he was going so early in the morning.

He had no choice but to tell her, their son had been found not a look alike but their real son this time.

Julie demanded that he stay where he was until she had gotten dressed so she could be there with her husband to welcome Koun back.

She was done in ten minutes flat and still looked as glamour's as ever before they both rushed out of the door with energy that shouldn't be possible for their ages.

They had somehow picked up Yashiro and Kyoko on the way towards where Koun was located.

They were both shocked and surprised to hear from Julie that the man who had seemed to have entered the competition merely for as a joke was really Koun.

Lory sparkling Limousine had beat them to the hotel first, much to their surprise before they were further surprised that Koun was staying in such a rundown hotel, when he would usually stay in four star or five depending on which was the closest.

The clerk was shocked when he saw people he had only seen on T.V approach the hotel.

In a haze, he had quickly told them with a smile which room 'Mr Haji' was in and fainted when Julie gave him a smile in thanks.

The group of people went up the flight of stairs, nervous about meeting the man again.

They found the room number and knocked on the door.

They had expected for Koun to be the one to open the door, they would see that familiar smile as he greeted them calling Kuu and Julie, mom and dad.

He would kiss Kyoko on the lips before the woman snapped out of it and punched him the jaw.

Koun would apologies and tell them why he hadn't contacted them in so long that left them all so worried and tell them who that woman was, that with him before they spent the rest of the day catching up and figure out what to do next.

Well for one thing Koun did come to the door, they got that part right.

However.

The man in from of them, bore no resemblance to the man they all know so well, for one thing he looked unshaved, his hair nowhere as neat as Koun's own, he was wearing nothing but a grey vest and boxers with a blue tooth brush in his mouth.

They all thought one thing.

 _ **HAVE THEY GOT THE RIGHT ROOM!?**_

Ch 3: A very different Koun.

Everyone had all stared at the unshaved blond haired man in the doorway in shock.

"We're here looking for 'Haji'" Lory said, his brain seemed to be the only one still working, he wondered if he had misread the post code on the application.

The man just smiled and said in a voice they were all too familiar to them. "Yeah that's me. Come in" He left the door while open and they were shocked.

This unkempt man was Koun!?

"Sheila that man is here with the others" Haji said, pulling the covers off from a reluctant Sheila body who had tried to sleep in but eyes opened as if she hadn't been a sleep a second ago.

One of the few perks of a farm life.

One by one, they all came into the room, their shock reaching new levels when they saw the mess in the room both by Sheila and Haji had made.

Kuu and Julie both looked at each other at the hurricane of clothes and fast food wrappers that Koun would never make or eat often.

Sheila wanted to hid but sat in a recliner chair instead, which was where they found her, she wasn't ashamed of the mess.

It made it easier for her to locate her stuff.

Well that's what she believed.

Haji had done the fastest shave in history and put on some proper clothes, which was a knitted jumped and jeans no not suit pants.

 **Jeans**.

The whole group had to stop and stare at the jeans Haji was sporting on the legs that many actors had envied and respected him for.

Haji walked pass them and made himself a space on the floor!

"...Boss, are you sure the result were correct?" Kuu asked, unable to believe what he was seeing and neither did the rest of the group, it was just one surprise after another today and he didn't think his heart could take more of this.

Kyoko was the first to move and sat on the only thing that didn't have anything on it.

The bed.

Yashiro joined her and then followed by Kuu and Juliena, Lory chose to stand.

The room barely fitting them all.

Nobody said anything, the two groups stared at each other for what felt like hours when it was really only two minutes.

Haji didn't know why but for some reason he couldn't take his eyes off the orange haired woman...

She seemed familiar somehow.

The silence was broken by Juliena who suddenly want to hug her son, followed by Kuu.

Haji was so surprised when he was engulfed in a hug by two strangers, that he momentarily stunned.

"It's great to have you back, Koun" Yashiro said, smiling.

Lory had observed Koun stunned reaction.

Kyoko looked like she wanted to get in on the hug too but restrained herself.

"It's great that you're all happy to see to me" Haji said, feeling relieved and awkward, that Kuu and Julie had finally let go.

"But, who are you people?" he asked.

They were all stunned.

"Son, that a good joke" Kuu said, placing a hand on his son shoulder.

Haji moved away, instantly and Kuu hand froze.

"Wait" Kyoko said, looking Haji straight in the eyes.

"He's not lying" she said.

Haji eyebrow shot up wondering who she was and how she know him.

"...Koun" Julie said, looking him straight in the eyes.

"Do you know who I am?" she asked, with a hint of fear, her mother instincts kicking in, truth be told she had felt something wrong with her child the moment she saw him.

Haji looked her straight in the eyes and said.

"Have we met?"

Julie wanted to cry, her baby didn't remember her!

"Haji got amnesia" Sheila spoke, for the first time.

"Amnesia?" Lory said, looking at Haji who was looking at them all like they were complete strangers.

"I found him three years ago" Sheila said, Haji already know how they met so he just went back to staring at Kyoko, trying to find out who she was to him while Kyoko hid her discomfort well under the eyes that didn't know her but were just as piercing.

"I found him walking towards me, he was bloody from head to toe and there were pieces of glass stuck to his forehead." Sheila continued while both of his parents looked horrified at the thought of their son coming to them bloody like that. "He collapsed and I couldn't leave him out in the rain so I took him back to my house where he was treated but when he woke up he had no idea who he was"

Haji showed them all the scar on his forehead which was usually hidden by a chunks of hair.

It was small but the skin around it, was red.

"And you didn't know that he was Koun?" Kyoko said, she was angry that this girl had kept him away from people who could have retrieved his memories back a long time ago, after all, all you had to do was switch on the T.V and he was right there!

Haji felt the strong urge to defend the one he loved even though she could do it herself and glared at Kyoko making her shrink back.

"Listen, whoever you are" Haji hissed surprising the group. "Think before you speak, if you hadn't interrupted her, you would have heard Sheila say that she lived in a society that is like the Middle Ages, technology is almost no existent and it's impossible to get even a phone reception! We have one computer and that one is so out of date and slow that it took us two hours to surf the net! I shouldn't even be here due to how expensive it was to get here by plane! We only managed to crossover thanks to the whole community cashing in so don't you dare speak to her like that again!" he full on glared at her, screw it with unknown emotions rising in him that were telling him, he went too far and he should apologise immediately.

Kyoko was shocked to her very core, even having heard he had amnesia she had assumed that he was the same man who had she had been dating before he went miss and who she sheared her 'official' first kiss with.

Only without the memories.

But the man in front of her wasn't her Koun.

It was like he had been switched with a completely different person.

A fact that more than one person had realised.

Could the accident not only have taken his memories away but also altered his personality as well?

"Haji" Sheila said, Haji winced at the familiar warning tone in her voice.

"But Sheila, she" Haji wined, looking at her as if he was a child being scolded by a parent.

"Apologies. Now" Sheila said.

Haji huffed before turning to a still stunned Kyoko and said. "Sorry." Like a stubborn child.

Yashiro looked back and forth between Haji and Sheila, why did it seem like Koun had the personality of a child but he was curious about their relationship and asked. "What is relationship to one another?" they couldn't be dating right, what about Kyoko?

"He's my best friend" Sheila said, knowing Kyoko was inwardly relieved that he hadn't gotten himself married and she was expecting a baby in tow. "My parents are hoping for me and him to get hitched because guys tend to avoid me. I don't know why, were strictly friends."

Haji had the biggest sweat drop they had ever seen, as many reasons came to mind.

"We were surprised about the whole Koun thing when we got to Japan so the only way we could get your attention was through the contest" Sheila said as Haji remembered her threatening him.

They all know there was something else to this story but they didn't pursue it.

"Well this makes things more complicated" Lory said, who know he would run into such a situation when he finally located his star. "Tomorrow we'll get him to the hospital and get a full scan of his brain and some advice from a professional, on the best course to recovery."

Both Kuu and Julie looked heartbroken that their son had no idea who they were.

"Let's start over and introduce ourselves." Yashiro said, it was awkward if Haji would call them all 'you'. "I'm Yashiro, I used to be your manager" Haji nodded having known that.

"Juliena Hizuri" Julie said before adding. "I'm your mother"

Haji eyes grow round.

This beautiful woman in front of him was his mother!?

Julie laughed at his expression, knowing what must be going through his mind, she didn't look like her age at all.

"I'm Kuu Hizuri" Kuu said, before adding "I'm your father"

Haji gave no reaction which put him into a mini depression.

"Lory Takarada" Lory said, "Friend and boss" _And the number one person to poke into your business,_ Sheila mentally added.

They all turned to the woman who had gone silent.

"Kyoko Mogami" Kyoko said, wondering what words she would say next.

"We're just Sampai and student" she said.

Haji didn't know four people were exchanging surprised looks with each other.

But Sheila did.

And scene!

Finally done! Next chapter, Haji comes to LME. I will keep calling Koun 'Haji' until he gets his memories back so I'm tell you this now. The staff and talent are happy to have Koun back and are more than willing to help jog his memory even if Haji finds out something that Kyoko is trying to keep a secret from him. Review/ Fav and follow!


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Skip beat.

Enjoy!

edit: 03/07/2016

Ch 4: Echoes of the mind

As promised, Haji had been taken to a professional doctor to get a full scan of his brain and in that moment. Haji, found himself surrounded by his parents, a certain nosy president, his manager, Sheila and even Kyoko came along to see what the doctor would say about his mental condition.

He couldn't help but felt extremely uncomfortable when they all stared at him like they expected his head to suddenly explode and it felt so awkward throughout the whole brain scan.

The doctor had taken one look at the scan before printing it out and showing them all what exactly they were all looking at.

None of them were surprised to hear, their was swelling in the part of the brain that controlled his personality, it explained why sometimes he seemed like an adult while other times he would seem like a child.

The doctor said that he was lucky that the swelling wasn't that bad and if he stayed in constant contact with people he should know, than eventually his memories would come back but the man had to admit that he wasn't so sure about his personality, it was hard to tell if it would ever be the same again since it was the place that was most damaged.

Haji immediately objected when the president decided that it was a good idea for him to wonder around his place of work before he stated quiet bluntly that he got the strong feeling that he would be stared at like an animal making them all sweat drop.

It was like some of Kyoko own personality had intertwined with his own in that moment.

And after much prompting and persuasion on Sheila part, he had agreed to wonder around LME to see if anything strikes a chord in him and maybe he would remember something or someone.

For the price of one hug, of course.

And Lory had been proud to announce to his staff that Koun had been finally found and explained the situation to them all so that Haji would feel more 'comfortable' when he arrived but that didn't stop people from staring at the man who was once the well dressed, very kind and likeable young man who had won Japan as a whole over.

Haji still couldn't believe that the young man in the old magazines that were shown to him was really him, it was like they were talking about a completely different person.

How the hell was he supposed to become 'Mr Perfect'?

Who gives a dashing smile more than twenty times a day!?

Was he secretly an angel!?

That's why he was dragged out of bed, which was much too large for his liking and could easily fit three people in early in the morning, he and Sheila were forced to immediately split up and much to Sheila protests she was forced to stay in the guest room.

So Early in the morning, he was shoved into a blue vest, a short sleeved denim jacket and black pants, he was just thankful that he wasn't wearing one of the many, very expensive look clothing items that he and Sheila had found in the closest that shocked him, when he was told, they were all his.

They had moved from a Motel to practically a five star hotel in the form of a house, everything was so neat and tidy that they didn't have the heart to mess up, such a nice looking place much Yashiro to relief, when he came for Haji, the next morning to find Koun place was still in one piece and a tornado hadn't hit it when he wasn't looking.

Which landed him in this situation, strolling through the halls of LME, trailing awkwardly behind Yashiro as the man did his best to distract himself from the stares of everyone they walked by.

"KOUN!" Someone yelled and the next thing he know, he was tackled to the ground by a little girl that was almost in her teens.

Too shocked to do anything, he landed head first onto the ground and Yashiro worried that the landing may have caused more head trauma worse but he got back up.

Haji felt like he was being hugged.

"Um, miss. Can you get off me" He said, waiting for the heavy feeling on his back to go away.

"Oh, sorry" The female said, as she got off him and he was free to find balance on his legs again, once he was standing up straight, he turned to see his attacker and found a girl with brown curly hair, forest green eyes and in the most fanciest dress he had ever seen.

Something familiar tugged at his mind and he got the feeling he should know her.

"Sorry, that I tackled you like that." Maria Takarada said, she was so glad to see that he was alive "You left me all alone for so long when you went missing" getting all teary eyed. "But I'm glad your back"

Yashiro was disappointed when he saw the look of pure confusion on his charge face, Koun didn't seemed to remember Maria at all and said. "Koun allow me to re-introduce you to Maria Takarada" and Maria eyes widened, since she hadn't been there to hear her grandfather announcement regarding Koun so she had no idea that he had Amnesia.

"Nice to meet you, Miss Takarada" Haji said, bowing to her, an action that surprised everybody including the girl herself.

Maria turned to Yashiro with a confused look, why was Koun acting like he didn't know her?

"Maria, Koun is suffering from Amnesia so don't be offended if he doesn't remember you" Yashiro said, whispering in her ear.

Maria looked at Koun in shock, the same Koun who always was so kind and gentle towards her was now looking at her like she was a complete stranger.

But she refused to believe it.

"Koun, you know who I am right?" She said.

"You're the president granddaughter, aren't you?" Haji said, wondering if he remembered that correctly.

You could practically feel the choking silence that followed after his statement and Yashiro was looking very uncomfortable, Haji was wondering what he said wrong.

Had he gotten it wrong?

Maria busted into tears, she had been waiting for three years and now she finds out Koun didn't remember her!

Was Fate really that cruel?

"D-Did I say something wrong?" Haji said, quickly wondering why Maria had started crying, they all watched as he tried in vain to get Maria to calm down.

Yashiro had never felt so sorry for Koun before.

"Please don't cry, Maria-chan" Haji said, not realising what he had said until Maria had stopped and Yashiro turned around and looked at him with a wide eyed expression.

"What did you just call me?" Maria asked, convinced she heard wrong.

"Maria-chan" Haji said, afraid that he wasn't allowed to call her that. "But if you like, I can call you Miss Takarada if you want."

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Maria yelled, startling those around her. "You can call me, Maria-chan like you usually do"

"….like I usually do?" Haji said, crunching his eyebrow up in a confusion, an expression Yashiro was seeing way too often recently from him.

"Don't worry Koun, even if you have amnesia. I'll be more than happy to answer any question you may have" Maria said, anything to get her old childhood crush back, the Koun she was seeing in front of her was different, she didn't know how but he seemed more open to his emotions and she didn't know if it was a good thing or a bad thing.

"Thank you, Maria-chan" Haji said, smiling brightly making Maria and those around her eyes widened by a fraction by how free and open it was, it was almost childlike in a way.

Woman around them, couldn't stop the blushes creeping up on their face while the guys were amazed that Koun could project such an innocent smile.

"Yashiro-san, which way is the cafeteria?" Haji asked and Yashiro thought he would never get used to being called 'Yashiro-san' by none other Koun.

"This way" Yashiro said, waving a goodbye to Maria and Maria sworn she saw a twinkle of childlike curiosity in Koun.

But that must have been her imagination.

Right?

#Cafeteria#

Haji looked at the slightly better food than what he ate last time he was here, for the 'Koun competition', he could feel hundreds of stares on his back while Yashiro had gone to who knows where, leaving him to fend for himself.

He wanted so badly to skip the food and just sit down.

But Sheila always know when he wasn't eating properly and instead of running just on yoghurt or a slice of bread for he day, he reluctantly got a salad and a plate of pasta wondering if his stomach could keep it down, before turning around and looking anywhere but people's faces as he searched for a table he could eat alone and in peace.

A table at the far corner was like his safe heaven as sat down, he didn't looked up to meet the hundreds of talents staring at him, as he began to swish around his plate of pasta, wondering which part would be the most safest to eat.

"Good Morning, Koun" A female voice said and he dared to look up to see his so called parents, approach his table with smiles.

"Good morning, Mrs Hi-I am mom" Haji quickly corrected himself when he saw her frown, the word was very strange on his lips.

Kuu and Julie sat at his table while Haji tried not to look, any of his parents in he eye and hope to god, that they were only here for a quick talk before leaving.

Everyone could just feel the awkwardness in the air.

"So, Koun…." Kuu said, hating the lack of connection they used to have with their own son but now he was clearly uncomfortable with their presence. "How was your morning been so far?" he asked.

"Fine" He said, again a very long awkward silence afterwards, the people around thought they would never see a conversation this awkward especially one between Koun and his parents.

"Um, I'm going to get a drink" He quickly said, getting up, damn it, he know he was secretly running away but how was he supposed to react to strangers who happened to be his parents?

His back was turned so he didn't see how Kuu and Julie looked at each other with worried looks, their own son had practically run away from them.

Meanwhile in Lory Office, Lory Takarada sighed seeing Koun run away from his own parents.

Clearly Koun was very uncomfortable being here and they couldn't really force themselves on him but they couldn't help it, when he had been gone for so long and now he was here before their very eyes.

The doctor had told them not to rush things, that his memories would come back on its own but how long did they have to wait until Koun stopped looking at them all like strangers? And even then, there was no guarantee that he would be the same Koun they all know and loved before the accident.

Right now, this Koun was completely unknown to him, so he didn't know how to best approach him and he feared that he may actually end up pushing him away.

The picture of blond woman with freckles appeared into mind before he shook the image away.

As much as he didn't want to admit it, Sheila, Koun's 'best friend' since the incident was their best bet to getting through to Koun since she know the Koun of _now_ , more than anyone.

"Moko, he's just so different" Kyoko said, talking to her friend in cafeteria at the far end of the room.

 _It's that girl._ Haji thought with orange juice in his hands as he was about to approach the table.

"So, the rumours are true. Koun-san really has lost his memory" Kanae Kotonami said, next to Kyoko, shocked to see him almost run away from his own parents.

 _They are talking about me?_ He thought and unconsciously, he pressed himself behind a wall.

"Moko, I don't know what to do" Kyoko said. "You should have seen the way he looked at me when we finally met after 3 years."

"So you waited for him for 3 years only to find out, he doesn't remember you" Kanae said, putting all the information together. "I heard he even sounds a bit different now. Something about picking up some weird accent or something."

"His voice does sound a bit weird now and he's a lot different from the Koun, I know." Kyoko said, comparing Haji to Koun. "Even though he shares the same face, the way he talks and looks at me. It's like I'm speaking to a completely different person"

"Well obviously" Kanae said, rolling her eyes. "How can you expect him to act like Koun if he doesn't have any memories? People become who they are through living through experiences" seeing Kyoko dejected look before quickly adding. "But I'm sure, the more you spend time with him. He'll start remembering things soon"

"Yeah about that" Kyoko said, thinking of her foolish decision. "I kind of told him we're in a Sampai and Student relationship, only." she all but squeaked out.

"YOU DID WHAT!?" Kanae shouted, making everyone turn their way before resuming back to their conversation.

"Please, Moko. Please calm down" Kyoko said, she know what she did was stupid but she panicked in the moment, she couldn't bring herself to tell him and force him to try and return back to the man she loved.

"I am, CALM!" Kanae said, she was obviously not calm "How can you tell your own boyfriend that you're in that relationship! Do you know how frustrating it was, when everyone around you, know you loved each other but you two were just so oblivious to each other feeling!? You kept on saying he was God for Christ sake! While the poor guy kept on making advances but you kept on shutting him down! Do you know how hard it was to convince him that you love him!? And now you want to go back to square one!? Have you lost your mind!?"

"I panicked okay!" Kyoko said, "You know how hard it was for me when Koun didn't come back! I spent the last three years, hoping that one day I would wake up and find Koun greeting me in the morning! I didn't want to listen to the rumours that he was dead! And then I finally get to see him but he does know how I am! I can't go through with loving him knowing he's trying to force himself to love me just because I tell him, he has too!"

Not knowing that a certain blond hair man eyes widened in shock at the new revelation.

Kyoko wondered why fate was so cruel to her.

How can she look at the man she gave her heart to and see that he wasn't the man she gave her heart to?

And Kanae tried to put herself in Kyoko shoes, she know that if she had a boyfriend and found out, that her boyfriend was missing, she know she would be worried sick and be looking for him everywhere, only to finally find him and find out that all those precious memories that they created together were gone and she was now a stranger to him.

She would probably tell the guy the same thing, when he asked her who she was and as she went to console her friend, she couldn't help but think about the tongue lashing, she would give to Koun when he got his memory back just for putting Kyoko through all of this.

And Haji didn't know why but he felt a shiver go down his spine and he was suddenly filled with the determination to make it right and suddenly sat down in front of them and Kanae and Kyoko were both shocked to see the very guy they were talking about, getting down on his knees in a bow of apology.

Even Kuu and Julie were stunned to see their son preform such an action.

Kyoko, Kanae and those around who happened to see were just as shocked as his own parents.

Koun Hizuri was on the floor apologising!

"Gomen, Kyoko-chan. Please don't be sad" He said, hoping Kyoko would believe him. "I'm truly sorry I forgot about you"

"N-No, this is not your fault" Kyoko quickly said, it was shocking to see the image of Koun down on his knees, apologising to her in front of so many people including his own parents.

"I'm sorry for not being the man, you were waiting for, for all these years" He said, while Kanae was looking at him as if he had grown. "I'm sorry for forgetting about our relationship!"

"No. It's really not your fault. Please stand up" Kyoko said, shocked to see her Sampai slash boyfriend like this.

"Really?" He said, like a child being told he wasn't in trouble and promptly stood on his own two feet.

Now Kanae could see why Kyoko had said, he was like a completely different man, just looking at his eyes, they were so different from Koun's own.

"I may not be the same man, you fall in love with and being referred to as 'Koun' is super weird for me right now, but.." Haji said, pausing before continuing. "I get the feeling I loved you a lot before my accident but right now, I'm not so sure if I can return your feelings since I barely even know you but I will try my hardest to become the man, you fell in love with."

"So don't cry, 'kay?" He said, with the biggest smile they had even seen on the star.

And they all they thought one thing.

CUTE!

Who the hell are you!?

Are you really Koun!?

"It's going to be really tough but I can do it" He said, pumping his fist in the air with determination in his eyes, not seeing how the whole room was looking at him like he was an alien from another planet. "So please believe in me!"

And it was in that moment, one word came to the forefront of his mind.

"Mogami-san"

And scene!

Next chapter, they all realise that coming into contact with certain people and going through certain situations triggers words within his memory, Sheila comes to LME and they all couldn't help but notice how much happier Haji seems to be compared to Koun. Review/ Fav and follow!


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Skip Beat.

Enjoy!

"He called you Mogami-san?" Lory said, with obvious joy in his voice, this was proof that what the doctor said, had been correct, Koun was starting to remember. "And then what?"

"Then he started to apologise" Kyoko said, she couldn't stop the smile on her face that proved to her that on some deep level, she hadn't completely lost him. "He apologised for calling me that and said if I would prefer him to call me 'Kyoko-chan'. I said no"

And Lory thought, _as expected_ , Kyoko was clearly uncomfortable when Koun kept on calling her that and wondered when she would finally snap and tell him that.

"So what's Koun doing right now?" Lory said, surely Koun wasn't going around unescorted.

"Don't worry he's with Maria-chan" Kyoko said, like it solved everything. "The last I heard of him, he said he was going to ask Maria what he was like before the incident and take notes"

# With Haji#

"And then you used to pick me up, whenever I asked" Maria said, to Haji who was sitting legs crossed opposite her and a paper and pen in his hands, around his forehead was a Banda with the Japanese word for 'Fight'.

Those who passed them was wondering what they were doing.

"Of course, I'm too old to be picked up now" Maria said, as Haji continued to write. "And you don't like it when people lie to you. You got really angry when big sis lied to you" recalling that time when she had seen Ren angry for the first time.

"Big Sis?" Haji said.

"Kyoko" Maria said, as Haji wrote down. "And you were impressed with the life sized doll of you that big sis made on my birthday, it was really realistic"

Silence.

That's what greeted her.

"W-Wait" Haji said, convince he heard wrong. "Did you just say, Mogami-san made a life-sized doll of me?"

But before Maria could open her mouth and make things super awkward in the Koun and Kyoko relationship a voice beside him said.

"Haji, what are you doing?" in English.

They both turned to see a blond haired woman with freckles, bending down to peer over Haji shoulder and Haji didn't think.

Sheila side stepped her best friend who had decided to tackle her to the ground.

Haji crashed face first into the glossy ground and slid a few inches before stopping.

He had started to bleed halfway.

He didn't seem to be moving.

"KOUN!" several shouts of concern suddenly filled the hallway while Sheila looked on impassively.

Ch 5: His happiness.

Luckily the guy wasn't injured enough to not to be able to get up immediately and not only that Haji got up with a smiling a face and they all suddenly know where the blood had come from as they all stared at his bruised head.

"SHEILA!" The guy lunged again but this time, Sheila didn't side step, who know what would happen to her if his parents or girlfriend were to see Haji with more than a scratch on his face.

She was reluctantly engulfed in a crushing hug while Maria was looking on with wide eyes like the rest of the hallway wondering what the hell was going on.

"I've missed you so much!" He said, with tears in his eyes.

 _Koun is crying!_ They all thought with shock.

Sheila flicked his forehead.

"OW!" Haji said, covering his forehead from the pain.

"There is no need to cry" Sheila said, "It's only been four hours since we last saw each other, so the old guy informed me you were having a terrible time so I rushed over here"

"Um, excuse me" a small voice behind them said to reveal Maria who was looking quite shocked to see her childhood crush still clinging onto an unknown woman like a child to their parents. "Who are you?"

"Sheila Rose, at your service!" Sheila said, somehow doing a sault despite how she could barely move. "Hi, I'm Haji best friend from America, so, like you Japanese people say. Please take care of me!" it was odd seeing her bow in such an awkward position.

Silence.

That what she got.

"What?" Sheila said, looking around at the stunned face. "Don't you people know when someone is trying to introduce themselves to you without trying to tick you off? I'm smiling over here and all you can do it stop and stare. God, touchy room, let's go Haji. Maybe we can find people who can lighten up" somehow slipped past the hold she was in and grabbed Haji hand and like a duckling he let her drag him away while Maria and several others had to rub their eyes to make sure, what just happened hadn't be a hallucination.

#With Sheila#

"Sheila, where are we going?" Haji just had to say.

Sheila paused in her track, realising she didn't know the building like the back of her hand and she only really found Haji by luck.

"Were going to the boss office, obviously" Sheila said, trying to cover up that she had absolutely no idea where they were but Haji saw right through her like always and said.

"You have no idea, do you?" He said.

"Of course I do" Sheila said, taking a quick glance and choosing the direction they should go to next, at random and said "It's this w-"

"these people here, said it's on the right" Haji said, having asked two talents who had happened to walk by.

"I know that" Sheila huffed going in the opposite direction as she was a second ago. "Don't be a slow poke, keep up"

If she had looked back she would have not only seen the amused look on his face but the soft look in his eyes as he looked at her with a loving expression, that many couldn't help but stop and pause at.

# Lory office (an hour later) #

Lory tried really hard, to hide his amusement as he saw Sheila and Koun trying to navigate their way into his office on the security camera's, they had passed his office for the fifty time before someone took pity on them and told them which door was his.

But he couldn't.

He really couldn't and burst out laughing, when he saw the heaving pair enter his room, acting like they just casual strolled in and found this place, instead of looking for this place for an hour.

Such a funny duo.

Unfortunately for them, they had come at a time where not only was Kyoko visiting but also Kuu and Julie.

They were all greatly disappointed when Koun eyes landed on 'the big three' and tensed, hiding himself away behind Sheila, automatically.

"Yo, old man. I came, now where's my check?" Sheila said, as Lory spluttered seeing the looks sent his way. "I'm just joking" she said, laughing at their stunned faces while Lory felt his cheeks heat up a bit in embarrassment but quickly killed it with a cough. "Your all too serious sometimes" taking a seat. "You need to lighten up" and Haji followed after her, he didn't want to be alone right now, not with those stares on his back.

Everyone couldn't help but raise an eyebrow as the shiftiness of his movements, one second, he was standing in the middle of the room, the next, he was sitting next to the country woman.

They get it, that she would be more familiar to him than all of them right now but still.

"Anyway, I'm here to make sure this idiot doesn't succumb to the stress that you lot load on him" Sheila said and Haji gave a playful expression of being hurt.

"Sheila, you wound me" Haji said, his eyes twinkling playfully.

"We'll it's the truth" Sheila said, coolly but the effect was ruined by the her not so serious eyes.

Haji smile was so bright that it could have blinded them all and Kyoko found her demons trying to escape desperately from the light, several did not make it to safety.

"By the way, have you eaten today?" Sheila asked, both of her eyes suddenly sharpening.

And Haji took a gulped as he thought back to the unfinished pasta that he had dumped into the bin without a second thought and said. "Of course, I have. I've had a full plate of pasta and a drink" he lied smoothly and anyone who didn't know him well.

Well this Koun anyway, well enough, would think he was telling the truth.

Sheila stared at him for an unholy amount of time and Haji stared back.

"Your lying, I can see it in your eyes" she said and Haji deflated like he had been struck with an arrow.

"When we leave this room, I'm going to make sure, you have get a full course meal" She declared while Haji looked close to tears.

"Sheila, please" He begged.

"No" She said, putting her foot down and they both know, she would shove the food down his throat if she had to after she had finished tying him to mental pole.

A wooden chair wouldn't work because he could get out of those and it would be hassle for her to drag him.

So Haji went into depression mode.

And then they both finally noticed the silence in the room and both of them slowly turned around to meet the stunned faces of Kuu, Julie, Kyoko and Lory.

Lory eyes were creepily boring into them as they were both automatically sat up straight before the man said. "As much as I would like to watch both of you on hours on end. We still have a meeting to go through"

While Kyoko was looking between her boyfriend and the Sheila woman with an unknown expression.

She knows, Sheila said there was nothing going on between them but.

The way Koun looks at her.

It was the same look that Koun used to look at her with and she wasn't the only one who noticed it too because Julie and Kuu were looking at their son with some kind of confusion, wondering why he was giving someone else other than Kyoko, what Lory had years before in the time of Kuu and Julie dating dubbed, 'the look'.

"Alright" Sheila said, embarrassed. "While on my way here, I wrote down, everything I know about Haji" getting out of a scrapped piece of paper and handing it to Lory to take a look.

The man rose an eyebrow at some of the things on the list.

Since when did Koun like cleaning out a pig stein?

Of course, the piece of paper never said anything about it was a chore that both of them were assigned to back in America and Haji had taken to throwing Sheila into the pen, it also helped that Sheila didn't start whining about her hair or clothes and in the end, both of them had a really good time.

However, it wasn't so pleasant for afterwards for them, when they had to wash their own clothes what with the pig waste and all.

But that too could be fun.

In the end, they had to wash a lot more clothes than just one and walk around in bathrobes for the entire day and that was something, they did not want to stain.

"Koun" Kyoko said suddenly.

"Huh?" Sheila said.

"His name is Koun" Kyoko said, since this has been bugging her for a while now. "That doctor said, we can' treat him like two separate people, if we want him to get better" _and remember me._ Was silently in the air.

But Sheila wasn't going to back down and said. "Well too bad, I'll start calling him 'Koun' when he stops sneaking into my bed at night"

"I DO NOT! YOU DO!" The man himself yelled, as they all looked at him in surprise. "Do you know what I go through every day, when I feel you crawling under the covers and I wake up to find you sleeping next to, me too" his poor heart in the mornings, waking up to the sleeping face of his crush, in nothing but her underwear. "Please stop, sneaking into my room!"

"Huh?" Sheila said, he faces way too scary to be comfortable.

" **What did you say?** "

"Nothing" He quickly said.

"Besides it's not sneaking" She said, "I can sense that you need me so I come"

"Need you for what?" He deepened.

"I can sense when you're having a nightmare of being chased by a cow" She said.

"Huh?" He said, blinking owlishly.

Again the two seemed to have forgotten that they weren't the only two in the room, however instead of the four staring at both of them, this time, they had all taken to observing Koun, how he was a lot more expressive than before and he smiled so easily and not only that but all of them looked like it came from the bottom of his heart.

Kuu and Julie couldn't help but wonder if this was how, their son would have turned out if not for the death of Rick and other misfortunes.

"Well bye" Sheila said, taking them all out of their thoughts as they blinked owlishly and for some reason, Koun was unconscious and tide up as she carried his body on her back.

They couldn't help but be amazed at the amazing scene of a small woman carrying a full grown man who weighted twice her size, before the reality began to sink in.

"I'm off to stuff Haji full, with some proper food" She said, "Feel free to call me if you need any more help" and with that she was gone leaving them all stunned.

"Did she just kidnap, our son?" Julie said, after a while, not wanting to believe it.

"I think she did" Kuu said, seeing the last of Koun feet disappearing through the door way, seconds later, there was loud gasps and screams heard from people who saw the sight of a clearly unconscious bound Koun Hizuri, on a small woman back.

Sheila rolled her eyes, at how everyone was overreacting since this was how she usually got him to make it to the dinner table back at home, not knowing that Lory felt a headache coming, from being informed of 'a crazy small woman, kidnapping Koun'.

"Doesn't Koun seem happier to you?" Kyoko said, getting all of their attention. "He never used to smile like that even before the incident. Is it right for us to try to get his memory back? To take away the happiness he has right now."

And Kuu, Julie and Lory exchanged glances.

Koun did seem happier now than he did before, he was a lot more playful and those eyes were so much brighter and If possible, they would only have, made him remember only the good times while leaving the bad stuff behind.

"We can't just leave him, like that" Lory said, "The wheels are already turning and sooner or later, his memory will start coming back. We'll just have to be there for him when he bumps into a rough one"

And Lory didn't know how true that was because unconscious on Sheila back.

Haji got his first memory.

One of his childhood.

 _With a young girl called Kyoko._

And scene!

Finally, this chapter is out of the way. Next chapter Haji receives his first memory and tries to track down the girl in his memory, unfortunately for Kyoko, he seemed to have developed some sort of radar that told him, when she's near. Review/ fav and follow!


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Skip Beat.

Enjoy!

 _A little girl sat down crying near a river bank._

 _He found himself coming closer to her and said._

 _"_ _Kyoko-chan"_

 _Wait, what?_

 _The little girl stopped crying and turned around to meet him._

" _Corn!"_

 _Who are you? And who is Corn?_

 _"_ _Corn, you came today" The little girl said, obviously happy. "Are you going to fly today?"_

 _Fly?_

 _"_ _You know; I don't have my wings so I can't fly very high" He said._

 _Wings? Fly? What am I talking about? I was sure I was human._

 _"_ _But they will grow back some day, right?" The girl said, "One day, they will grow bigger than your daddy and you can fly as high as you want"_

 _Why do those words hit me so deep even though I have no idea what she talking about?_

 _"_ _Even if you can't fly today, you can play with me" The girl said, jumping into the shallow end of the river and he found his body following her into the river._

 _She splashed him and he splashed back, they got into a fun play fight with the water._

 _"_ _Kyoko-chan" he said, stopping what was doing. "Why were you crying earlier? Was it your mommy again" and the girl immediately looked sad, again._

 _"_ _My mommy was mad at me because I didn't get a perfect score on my test again" The girl said._

 _Why would her mother be mad over that? What is she six or seven?_

 _"_ _Why doesn't mommy love me? She's only happy when I do perfectly" The girl said, "I want my mommy to love me so I have to do perfectly so that she would love me, so please wake up"_

 _My god, what has that woman done to this child?_

 _"_ _I said" the little girl said, suddenly morphing into something scary._

 _"_ _If you don't wake up, I'll shove this big lump of food down your breathing hole"_

He eyes snapped opened to meet Sheila eyes and said.

"Hello"

 _CREEPY!_

Ch 6: The First memory of childhood.

"What the hell, Haji!?" Sheila said, taking a step back and almost tumbling over, his sudden awakening caught her off guard.

Her extreme reaction, caught those around her off guard and many began to question her sanity especially when they saw how Kuon was chained to a metal pole near her, in her hand was a plate of food.

"Sorry, Sheila" Haji said, he didn't mean to scare her. "I didn't mean to scare you"

"Scared?" Sheila scoffed. "I'm never scared; I was just very surprised"

"..right" He said, thinking back to the time when Sheila was 'surprised' when a small lizard appeared and she became hell bent on killing the poor creature with her little sisters high heel shoes.

That was a Sheila on a whole new level.

No creature deserved what Sheila unleashed onto the poor creature.

"Open your mouth" Sheila ordered.

"Hu-" a spoon full of rice was shove through his mouth and Sheila stepped hard on his foot immediately afterwards, in pain, he was forced to swallow.

The surrounding people were looking at Sheila like she was the devil.

"Don't talk, until you finish everything" Sheila said, as Haji tried desperately to get away from the spoon of doom but the chains were restricting his movements and nobody dared to move to help him from the demon women, no matter how much he screamed and cried for help while the demon held him place.

Every single one of them, sent a silent prayer that Kuon will come out of it alive and when the screams finally died down, several brave people turned around to find Kuon knocked out cold and a very red hand print was visible on his cheek, were he had been slapped multiple of times.

Meanwhile Sheila looked like she had accomplished the world's hardest task and was treating herself to a bottle of strawberry milk shake, completely ignoring Kuon who was lying unconscious on the floor in front of her.

Lots of people looked at her with disbelief.

Sheila know that Haji would come around in twenties but she had to make sure certain people don't see his state or she would be in trouble but there was no problem, she was used to sneaking around with an unconscious male on her back.

#20 minutes later#

"So…" Sheila said, not even a minute before her friend came around. "What caused you to wake up so quickly? We both know that you only get like that when you have a weird dream. So lay it on me"

And Haji scrunched his eyebrow in confusion, he was used to being knocked out by Sheila so he recovered quickly and said. "I had a dream about this little girl but I don't think it was a dream though, more like a memory"

"What makes you say that?" Sheila asked, thinking that knocking his head was bound to shake something in there.

"It was too realistic" He said, "When I dream, I still remember that I'm a sleep but in this one, I could feel everything, the wind, the grass, the water"

"Water?" She said, wondering if he got back a memory from his childhood.

"I was near this running river" He said, "And there was girl named 'Kyoko', she kept on calling me 'Corn'"

 _So it was a memory from his childhood_. Sheila thought, happy that the first memory he had gotten was a happy one, she wouldn't know what she would do, if his first memory was him being bullied or god forbid, the night that Rick died.

"The girl was so sad and then she saw me and her eyes literally light up" He said, recalling how her eyes shone, he wondered if he would ever see the girl again, he wanted to ask her about their history together. "I wonder if I'll ever see her again."

 _Oh, you'll see her again._ Sheila couldn't help but think, she wondered if Haji would make the connection to the little girl and Kyoko like when he was Ren and said. "I get the feeling, that you'll be seeing her soon. Yes, very soon"

"And how can you be so sure?" Haji said, confused by her confidence, it was like she know things he didn't.

Just than Yashiro walked through the door, having finished his duties as Manger for his new client and noticed Sheila.

"Yo, Yashiro" Sheila said, having seeing the man from a far. "Pull up a chair, Haji just had his first memory" and Yashiro quickly did.

Kuon was starting to get his memories back?

Yashiro curiosity burned wondering which one of them, he was starting to remember first.

"Now tell us, what the memory was about" Sheila said, and Haji wondered if his life was like a TV show or something to them, both of them were looking at him so intensely as if they were waiting for the climax for their favourite TV show.

"Well, there was this little girl crying, she had black hair tied into two pony tails" He said, as they both listened in. "She saw me and kept on calling me 'Corn', my own voice sounded much younger too, it was higher and I kept on calling her Kyoko-chan, even though I got the feeling she didn't like it."

Now that's what got Yashiro attention.

It can't be.

"I think she was under the impression that I was a Fairy or something, she kept on asking me to fly" Haji said, before frowning. "Why would a girl think I'm a fairy or something?"

 _IT'S KYOKO!_ Yashiro thought, there was no other person like that, that he know, shared the same name.

"It was so weird" He said, "Did I tell her I was a Fairy or something to make here stop crying? She told me that her mother was mad at her because she didn't get a perfect score in his tes…." And just like, something in his mind just clicked.

"Haji?" Sheila said.

"Kuon?" Yashiro said.

Something flashed through his eyes, it was a memory of helping Kyoko years later to pass her entrance exam for high school.

"…Yashiro-san" Haji said, coming out of the memories. "That girl… in my memory…. is Mogami-san, isn't it?"

 _Did he got a memory that lead to him discovering Kyoko was the girl from his childhood, the first time around?_ Sheila thought, did one memory triggered another?

"I think so" Yashiro said, Kyoko would be happy that Kuon has started to remember her out of all of them, first. "But I don't really know that much about your childhood, so you have to ask Kyoko to confirm"

"Okay" Haji said, "Do you know where she is now?"

 _You want to ask her now?_ Both Yashiro and Sheila thought, shouldn't he wait until he was sure, she was free?

#10 minutes later#

To say Kyoko was shocked that to see Kuon on her break was an understatement, why was he here?

"Mogami-san" He said, as everyone turned and couldn't help but watch with interest.

"Did we know each other when we were kids?"

Clearly this was not what she expected to hear anytime soon.

It took her a couple of moments to make sense of what he just said.

"He got a memory back" Sheila said, much to her shock. "It was about a little girl called Kyoko and he wants to know if you were that girl?"

And for the first time since they met, Kyoko smiled.

Kuon remembered her!

Well it was only just one memory but it was something and it was only a matter of time before he started seeing her as more than a stranger to him and said. "That's right, we met when we were kids"

Something in the way he looked at her, shifted and he said. "Can you tell me more? More about the childhood, I had with you?" and Kyoko was more than glad to.

And thus began his days, of gluing himself to Kyoko side and sharing childhood stories, nobody had seen Kyoko this happy in years, they were finally talking about something that they both remember and as she talked the more he began to remember more of his childhood.

And with the more he remembered about his childhood, he began to thirst for more knowledge and turned to his parents to find out more about that happy time in his life, much to Kuu and Julie happiness who were all too eager to show him, their favourite pictures of him as a child.

Lory was happy to hear that Kuon had developed a new obsession with finding his childhood memories because he know, that Kuon had a happy childhood and it wouldn't hurt for him to remember them.

If only his teenage years were just as good as his childhood.

"Hey, Haji" Sheila said, she hadn't seen him in a while.

"…Sheila?" Haji said, he was surprised to see her, he was all dressed to go out of the city to Kyoto.

"Where are you going?" Sheila just had to ask, seeing the suitcase being dragged behind him.

"Didn't tell you?" Haji said, surprised it must have slipped his mind. "I'm going to Kyoto to visit the place me and Mogami-san first met in hopes that I will remember more of my childhood."

"What?" Sheila said, but they were supposed to catch an action film this weekend, she was looking forward to seeing a Japanese action film and laugh at the cheesiness of it all, it has been years since she saw a proper action film instead of slaving away on a farm.

"I'll be back on Sunday night" Haji said, completely forgotten about the plans, they had made weeks ago before this the blood test came back and how important it was to her, especially when he was spending time with her less and less.

"But" Sheila said, can't this trip wait until next week? She had brought the tickets and even brought the snacks that they would sneak into the theatre so they wouldn't have to pay the ridiculously high priced food.

"Bye, I'm going to pick up Mogami-san and then we'll be heading out to Kyoto, together" Haji said and with that he was gone through the door, the door was locked behind him, leaving Sheila alone.

Alone in a big empty house for two days.

Having forgotten the promise, he made to her.

 _The Promise that he made to the women he loved._

And scene!

Next chapter, Haji comes back from Kyoto and can't help but notice Sheila, acting strangely around him, always avoiding him and making an excuse and decides to confront her about it, in front of everybody. Review/ Fav and follow!


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Skip Beat.

Enjoy

"IM BACK!" He yelled, as he came in through the door and to his surprise he was met with a silent house, he was fully expecting to hear Sheila screaming at the TV because she was watching her weekly dose of extreme realistic violence.

But nothing.

The house was as silent as a mouse and the lights were off, sending off alarm bells in his head, he was half expected to find Sheila dead body or something when he came into the living room.

He switched on the light, to find that the TV wasn't on which was another cause for alarm and he went to the kitchen in hopes to find a weapon to protect himself from the intruder who killed his best friend.

What he didn't expect was to see was a note on the fridge in familiar writing tell him to calm down and that Sheila was still very much alive but had just decided to go to bed early with detailed instructions on how to use the microwave to heat the food she prepared so he didn't accidentally blow anything up.

That night, Sheila did not sneak into his room and crawl into his bed, like expected.

He know that something was wrong.

Ch 7: Sheila breaks her silence

"What's going on?" Yashiro just had to ask, Kuon was sitting on one side of the bench while Sheila was sitting far on the other side.

Haji kept on sending looks to Sheila and trying to move closer only for the small women to move further away from him.

Kyoko had arrived feeling good about herself, back in Kyoto she had managed to make Kuon remember all the time they had spent together as kids.

Now she wasn't just 'that random girl claiming to be my girlfriend' but instead, Kyoko 'my childhood friend'.

It was a huge improvement on her part and she was looking forward to the memories that lead to their relationship becoming more than that.

And then she met this.

To think there could be such a huge gap between two people that had such a close bond and just had to ask like Yashiro.

"What the heck happened?"

"I don't know" Haji said, sighing like when Koun did 'no good' "This morning, she didn't even look at me as she dumped an entire loaf of bread on my plate." reminding Kyoko of what she did to Cain as Setsu when she was annoyed. "And then she throw clothes at me, telling me I'm old enough to dress myself, she than proceed to slam the door shut in my face and play 'this Friend is dead to me' in the background. She clearly hates me, right now."

 _If that's not a sign that she hates, you. I don't know what is._ Both Yashiro and Kyoko thought with a sweat drop.

"And I have no idea what I did wrong" He said, "I tried to apologize but she said she won't accept it until I know myself what I did wrong"

And they could tell this was really bothering him.

He didn't know what he did wrong to make her mad.

So Yashiro decided to change subjects and said. "So how was the Kyoto trip?" he asked, not knowing Sheila's, head had turned to their direction.

"It was alright" He said.

"I showed him, the place where we met" Kyoko said and judging from her smile, he remembered what she wanted him to remember.

Most importantly he remembered why he pretended to be a Fairy Prince, it was to cheer up Kyoko and the gift he gave her.

"That's great" Yashiro said, at least one part of his life was filled in and said. "Kuu and Julie, are wondered if you like to sit with them for lunch today"

"My parents?" He said, he had gone a long way from simply fidgeting uncontrollable by the mere mention of their names. "Sure, I need to ask them more questions" because right now they were his main source of information, plus they could say a word or phrases that could trigger a memory.

He could have sworn, he heard Sheila kiss her teeth in a show of disgust.

# Lunch time#

"Hi, mom, dad" He said, seeing the two and sitting down next to them, this time he didn't look uncomfortable in their presence, since he had spent a lot of time in their presence, he also received a couple of memories of them taking care of him.

"Kuon" Kuu said, happy to see their son, not looking at them like complete strangers and his wife was happy too.

"You didn't mind if I sit here do you" An un-invited female guest said which they all recognised as Sheila.

"Sheila?" Haji said, in shock, what was she doing here and judging by both Kuu and Julie faces, they didn't expect her to be here either.

"Excuse me" Sheila said, grabbing a chair from nearby and moving the chair that he sat on, to make space for her own. "So what are we talking about today?" she said, throwing her sandwich on the table and unwrapping the packaging.

"…um, well" He said, this was just between him and his parents.

"You don't mind my presence do you Mr and Mrs Hizuri?" Sheila said, smiling at both stunned parents.

"Uh, not at all" Julie said, coming to her husband rescue while they all wondered why she was here.

"I just wanted to spend time with my best friend and his parents" Sheila said, "Since we haven't seen much of each other."

 _What's she talked about?_ Haji just had to think, they see each other every day.

"Do you know what's crazy?" Sheila said, taking a bite of her sandwich. "This guy here couldn't even sit in the same room as you two just a couple of weeks ago and now he's calling you 'Mom' and 'Dad' as if he's been doing it for years. Isn't that funny?" ripping a piece of bread and dipping it in some sauce.

And all three of them just watch her eat in silence, clearly she didn't care what she was doing.

"Uh, Sheila" Haji said, not wanting to be rude but she needed to go.

"Yes, my little adorable Haji-kun?" Sheila said.

"Your clearly drunk" He deepened, and Sheila wanted to roll her eyes.

She wished that he could hear himself for once, right now.

"Let's go" He said, giving an apologetic look to his parents as he took Sheila and walked her out of the room, Kuu and Julie decided to follow them.

#Outside the room#

Both Sheila and Haji got a certain distance away from the room before Sheila stopped walking taking him with him.

"Stop" Sheila said, "I'm not drunk, have you ever seen me drunk, you, asshole!?"

To say Haji was shocked was an understatement, he know she wasn't speaking to him but this was, ridiculous.

What had he done to deserve such treatment and had to say "Sheila, what's is wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with me?" Sheila said, looking honestly surprised before saying. "What's wrong with you"

"What?" He said.

"I didn't want to say anything because I wanted you to figure it out" She all but sneered.

"Figure out what?" He said.

"How much your idiot you are" She said, "If you don't understand, how about 'morn'? A ding bat…should I go on?"

Haji and many other's including his parents were stunned.

"Haji, I want to ask you, where were you on Saturday?" She said.

"Kyoto, I don't see how that's got anything to do with anything.?" He began.

"I know you were in Kyoto, with your precious childhood friend Kyoko to recover some of your memories" She said, rolling her eyes before looking him in the eye and saying. "But can you remember what you were supposed to be doing on that Saturday?"

"Huh?" He said, he clearly did not know what she was talking about and so did Kyoko who happened to see there was a large crowd and made her way to the front to see what was going on.

"Allow me to refresh your memory" Sheila said taking a step forward, "On that Saturday, you were supposed to be with me watching an action film, do you remember that promise you made to me, weeks before you even know Kyoko was your childhood friend?"

And Haji, eyes grow wide how could he forget?

"Do you get it now" She said, "On Saturday you were supposed to be with me but instead you were with a girl that you barely even know. You were with her as a child for how long? A couple of days? Instead of me, your own best friend who you've been with for two whole years and yet you decided she was more important than me. That you had to let her drag you all across the country on our special day."

"S-Sheila…I'm so sorry." He just didn't know what to say, how could he have missed such an important day? He know how important it was to her and he blow it.

"Kuon I" Kyoko said, she didn't know that he was busy on that day, if she had known, she would have moved it to another day.

"And that's not even the worst part!" Sheila said, surprising them all. "Haji have you look yourself in the mirror lately?"

Sure he had, he did it every day.

"I mean really look at yourself" Sheila said, "You've changed"

"Well of course, I have" He said, it would be strange if he didn't.

"But within a few weeks?" Sheila said, shutting him up. "You've changed too much; I get that you got a couple of memories back but look at you. Your dressed in the finest of clothes, you even have your hair styled differently and even your speech is different, when was the last time you even smiled?"

"I smile all the time" He said.

"No I mean, really smiled" She said, getting confused looks in return. "Even your smile is different, your trying to be the guy that everyone remembers. Every time I see your smile, it looks like your in pain. You just don't want to admit the truth that everyone in this whole building knows"

Nobody said anything.

What truth?

"Fine that let me say this bluntly, since you all clearly need help" She said.

"Nobody gives a shit about you"

She was met with stunned silence.

"No I mean, nobody cares about the current you" She said, "Nobody gave a damn about the you, who walked through that front door on the first day. Everybody here, only really cares about 'Kuon' and not you but they just don't want to admit. Nobody gives a damn about the current you, why do you think they all try so hard, to make you 'Koun' even though your clearly not. If you don't believe me turn around and see if anyone can look you in the eye."

And Haji looked slowly around him, convinced she was wrong.

Nobody could meet his eyes.

"For the past, few weeks, it was obvious to everything that they wanted you to remember but they exactly wanted you." She said, "They wanted to the guy before the incident. The model, the actor, the star. That's why they tried to change you and you let them. You let them try to fix you when you weren't broken. Why do you think they spent so much time with you? They don't really want to know you, they want 'Kuon' back, none of these people cared about you from the start, they only cared about the guy in your body or the guy who used to be in your body. They refused to see you."

And nobody could say anything.

"If you don't believe me than ask Kyoko if she really loves you" Sheila said, as everyone turned to the girl. "I know she loves Koun but does she love _you_. Does she love you too Haji? Did she fall in love with the guy that walked through that door on that first day? Did she fall in love with you in the week you've know each other? I highly doubt that."

And Kyoko found herself speechless, she knows she loved Koun but Haji? Did she really love him? ever since she met him, all she's been doing was wishing that he was Koun and wished Haji would just disappear.

Did she really think that?

"Not even your parents were spared" She said, as everyone turned to the surprised couple. "Can they truly look you in the eye and tell you that they don't see Koun in them. That they don't wish that Koun was in place of you, right now instead of you. Can they hug you and tell to your face that they loved you and not just Koun?"

Both Kuu and Julie couldn't say anything because they did.

Ever since they found him, all they saw was Kuon, they wanted Koun back and they didn't want to see the man standing before them, they refuse to accept the man before them.

"Then there is Yashiro, your manager, that man just wants his talent back" She said, "That little girl Maria, she just wants the guy who always hugged her and last but least, your former boss Lory. He just wants to rid himself from guilt by turning you back into Kuon. Do you think I'm blind to what's happening before my very eyes? Everyone else may be in some bullshit denial of how they view you but I'm not. I'm the only one here currently that doesn't want to see Koun. I want to see you"

Sheila stepped closer to him and said. "I want to see you. Tell me, when was the last time, we both just sat down, me, you and did something together? When was the last time, you didn't have to go to your parents' home? Or stay over to taste Kyoko own cooking? When was the last time, we just sat there and did nothing? Do you know that my parents asked about you four times in the past few weeks, do you know what I had to say to them? I lied and said you were sleeping or something. I didn't want to tell them that you were out with a girl you barely even know and won't be coming back until late at night or out with parents that you barely even remember. And when I do try to ask you to speak on the phone to them, you always have one excuse or another, saying that it's probably not even important. To think you did that to the people who took you in and treated you like a son without remorse."

To those that didn't know about where he had been for two years, this was clearly news to them.

Haji eyes started to burn when he recalled all the times, Sheila had told him to take the phone but he ignored her, did he really do that?

"Haji or Koun. I don't really care what your name is" She said, "I just want my best friend back, the same guy who I can have fun with and didn't care what other people thought of him. Have you forgotten that the only reason why you even flow to Japan in the first place is because me? Not because of your friends and family you have here but me. What's the point of being here if your going to suddenly act like the last two years of your life never happened, that those who helped never existed, that I never existed? That's low even for me."

"S-Sheila I" Haji said, he didn't know what to say.

When was the last time, he had goofed around with his best friend?

When was the last time, he had said hi to her in the morning?

When was the last time, he talked on the phone with the people he considered as his second parents?

He looked down, as the expensive shoes and suit he was wearing.

What was he wearing?

This wasn't him.

When did he start letting other people's opinion affect him?

"It's be two years, Haji" She said, "Don't forget that. Do you honestly think; you can go back to the guy that everyone else wants you to be? Can you break the bonds that you've made in those two years? Can you honestly look me in the eyes and tell me, you want nothing to do with me or my family? Tell me to my face, I mean nothing to you. Tell me, I'm just a simple farm girl which you just happened to befriend and I'll leave and never come back, you will never see me again as long as you live. Just tell me."

And he couldn't.

He couldn't look her in the eye and tell her.

Because he still loved her.

Even though, he know that he should love Kyoko, he just couldn't bring his heart to love her.

Because Sheila was the one he remembered the most.

She was the one, that was always there for him.

She was the one, that nursed him back health when he got sick.

She was the one, that always put a smile on his face when he got sad.

She was the one, that was always there to give him the cold hard truth when other could not.

She was the one, who wouldn't leave him alone no matter what.

And he loved her for that.

"See you can't do it" She said, before turning heel and saying.

"Call me, when you decide to be my best friend again because I'm not going to be friends with a guy who let's others tell him, who he is"

And scene!

Damn, this took a long time to write and I had to really dig deep to really get the feels across. Next chapter, the after math of Sheila speech which leaves Haji to revaluates the last few weeks of his life and doesn't like what he comes across. He finds out that Sheila was right, that everyone he was supposed to know, truly was trying to mould him back into the guy before the car crash. Review/ Fav and follow!


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Skip Beat.

Enjoy!

She was right.

He had changed too much within a couple of weeks.

He had been too caught in finding his memories that he didn't pay attention to what was going on around him.

He had been so consumed that he had forgotten, the reason why he was so determined to get his memory back in the first place.

He didn't want to get his memory back because of all those people who known him in the past, he wanted to get his memory back because of the one person who he know now and he had been a complete ass to her these past few weeks, he had pushed her into the background and surrounded himself with people he barely even know.

What kind of friend was he, if he let other's expectations get in the way of their friendship?

Every since he got here, he found that he was always being compared to his past self, only when he was with Sheila could he be himself, she had no expectations of him and she certainly didn't compare him with some kind of entity.

Was it true, that none of the people around him truly cared about him and only cared about Koun?

"Kuon…" Julie said, she didn't know what to say, she, like her husband had been forced to realise that she hadn't even try to get to know the current him.

"Son" Kuu said, wonder just what did he know about the person his son had become?

And found nothing.

And Haji looked up to meet their eyes and know.

Those words had never felt so hallow to his ears until now.

Those words and looks weren't for him.

They were directed at someone else.

They were directed at the person inside his body.

Those words were for Kuon not him.

They couldn't care less about him.

How could they when they didn't even know him?

Julie went to grab to his sleeve.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH ME!"

Ch 8: Getting my best friend back.

To say the surrounding people and Julie were shocked at his outburst was the understatement of a life time.

"Kuon?" She said.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" He yelled, "IN FACT NOBODY TOUCH ME!" he turned around and then proceeded to take off the jacket he wore and throw it on the floor. "THIS IS NOT ME! NONE OF THIS IS ME! I AM NOT KOUN! I'M NOT THE MAN THAT YOU ALL REMEMBER AND WILL NEVER WILL BE! I was a fool to let anyone change me and I lost my best friend because of that. Well no more. I'm going to get my best friend back and nobody is going to stop me"

He walked away from everyone else, he ignored the shouts and screams for him to come back because who he really wanted to see was amongst none of those people that were calling him back.

He wanted to see Sheila.

He didn't let it get to him when he saw she wasn't waiting for him outside like he thought so that meant she went back to the house and cursed.

He really didn't know the way back to the house without the car and vowed to make a note of the street signs so he didn't have to take the car and face traffic.

He hated waiting in heavy traffic to get back home and ignored the people who ran outside, trying to get his attention, he rolled the window all the way up to block the sound, he didn't care that two of them were his parents or that the other was his childhood friend.

If him, purposely blocking them out didn't tell them how much Sheila meant to him, then he didn't know what would.

It was time to stop being a fake and be himself.

He drove out of the drive way and onto the busy road, he hoped that she was still there,

# Lory Office#

"What do you mean, Kuon just walked out of here?" Lory said, getting a call, how did this happen?

He had been sure that, all was well since Kuon was making huge improvements and was starting to shape into the young man he remembered but then this happened. Sheila and Kuon having a spat? and now Kuon has gone after her, rejecting his own parents and everyone else who tried to stop him?

He had long since suspected but he didn't actually have any proof until now.

Could it be that in those two years where he went missing, he had fallen in love with someone else and that love was currently stronger than the one he had for Kyoko right now?

Was it possible that Kuon had feelings for Sheila beyond that of simple friendship?

# Home#

"SHEILA!" He yelled, as he burst through the door only to be met with the slamming of the door to Sheila room.

He followed the noise and banged on her door.

"SHEILA!"

"Go away" A voice replied back from the other side of the door. "Why are you here? I thought you would stay with those people. After all, they obviously know more about you than I do"

"Sheila…" He said, before hearing the sound of chewing. "Are you eating?" he said in disbelief.

"Yeah" Sheila said, popping a crisp in her mouth. "What of it?"

And he just had to laugh, here he was worried that she going to cry or go into super depressed mode but Sheila wasn't the type of girl that would brood and cry over something like this.

"Look Sheila I'm sorry" He said, sitting on the floor against the door. "These past couple of weeks, I've been a complete ass"

"That's true *Crunch, Crunch*" Sheila said.

"I was just so caught up in trying to get my memories back that I forgot the reason why I wanted to get them back in the first place" He said, "I was merely chasing echoes of the past. I feel so stupid now looking back now"

"Yes, go on" Sheila said, not going to comfort him like what you would expect, mainly because he needed to admit the truth to himself and running away from it wasn't going to help anybody.

"Now looking back, why did I spend so much time with Mogami-san when we could have simply talked back at the company? I was so caught up in the fact that she was my childhood friend that I forgot that I have a best friend right in front of me. I even stupidly blow you off, when it was such an important day for you" He said, "For that I'm sorry"

"Well sorry isn't going to put, red 3D glasses in my hands" Sheila said, the date she wanted them to go by was the premier of a new film and you just know things were going to be special the first time a movie aired. "You left me alone in the house for two days! I should have been going with my best friend to see a cheesy action film premier but instead I was sat at home, in front of a regular sized screen eating the candy I brought for both of us too shear and my own best friend was half way across the country on a search for his memories which he could have done any other day! Than you have the nerve to apologise after I literal spelled it out for you, what was currently wrong with your life! Why should I forgive you?"

"You right" He said, "If you hadn't said something I would have probably gone on without realising anything was wrong, I would have turned into a Fake without realising it because no matter how much I want to deny it, those memories I've gained aren't mine"

Surprising Sheila.

"They're not mine. Whenever I get a memory, it feels like I'm looking through someone else eyes, it just wasn't me" He said, "My memories consist of you and that farmer's community. Now that feels like me, I can honestly admit to myself right now that those memories that I made beside you was the best one's I've ever had. Every blood, sweat and laugh I've ever experienced was part of me. I don't think I was ever allowed to just be myself without worrying about what other's thought of me, with no worries on my shoulder except for avoiding your little sister"

And Sheila just had to snort at that, Angelic might as well have been the creepiest thing that has ever graced the planet because she was everywhere.

And I mean everywhere.

She was like a damn leach, always appearing where you least expect it and you do, she's already sucking you dry.

"It was great, there was no responsibilities except for the ones on the farm" He said, "Looking back now, it was like a dream, I've got too many responsibilities here. How am I supposed to be the person that everyone knows when I'm clearly am not? How am I supposed to the child that my parents remember conceiving? How am I supposed to say "I love you Mogami-san" when I clearly don't love her? You were right, none of them want to see me. The current me, they just want to see the guy in my body. I don't think any of them care what happens to me when I've finished collecting all the pieces that make up Kuon."

"But wouldn't you, marge or something?" Sheila said, she didn't want Haji to die, if she had it her way, she would have both Haji and Kuon born in separate bodies. "You can't die; I won't let you die."

"I think, you're the only one in world, who would care if I disappear" He said, laughing hollowly.

"Your wrong, I'm not the only one!" Sheila said, surprising him. "There's a whole community that would care if you suddenly disappeared! Do you think my parents would consider you as their son if they felt no deep emotional attachment to you? Do you think I would just hang out with anybody? It would suck if you don't remember the two years you spent with us, you have to live for not just me but for their sake to. Live for yourself!"

"Sheila" He said.

"Yes, Haji" She said.

"Thanks" He said, that was just want he needed, he didn't want to disappear yet and she had just giving him the courage to fight until the very end.

"Fight until the very end and don't you dare lose to some upstart celebrity because he has more memories than you" Sheila said, "You're a real person too, so you have equal right to live1"

"A real person" He laughed. "I don't think a real person is my age and has, only lived for two years"

"Who cares, you lived right so you have every right to continue on living!" She huffed, "If I lost my memories and another person took my place, sure I would be pissed to find another version of me but I wouldn't immediately try to destroy them, I would try to reach an agreement with them so we can both live"

 _Both live huh?_ He thought, he wondered if he could come to some compromise with Kuon.

"Two years is more than enough time to become your own person" She said, "Take for example, your extremely childish"

"Am not!" He huffed.

"Yes, you are but your also an adorable little idiot who has his moments" Sheila said, making him flush. "You not completely hopeless and you somehow find, fun in everything you do …however the past few weeks made it look like you were sucking on a lemon and a stick was up your ass. Man, you were such a prick for so long. Um, what was I talking about again?"

"You were complimenting me and then began insulting me" He said, dryly.

"Right. But your, my best friend" She said, "And best friends are there when you do something stupid or I do something stupid. Were supposed to be idiots together and bring out the best in each other, no matter what, I follow you to the ends of the earth and I expect you to do the same thing"

"Damn it Sheila. When did you get mushy?" Haji said, his eyes were getting suspiciously moist, as the door unlocked.

"So do you forgive me?" he said, turning to the one person he wanted to see the most right, now.

"Of course, I forgive you idiot" Sheila said, hugging him and he hugged her back, just enjoying the warmth coming from the hug, before she had to ruin it and whispering in his ear.

"But if you dare do that again, I'm going to find a hot cheese factory, kidnap you and then dip you instead a giant batch of hot cheese. Do I make myself clear?"

"H-Hai" he said, scared.

"Good" Sheila said, giving him a scary smile.

Neither of them realised that a tiny little boy with hazel eyes and blond hair was watching them in a dark space.

This person was the fragments of memories that had been regained from Koun.

"Hey, Haji, stay close to Sheila, okay?" The little boy said, "You're going to need her to fight the darkness in your heart"

 _And he wasn't going to hand over this body so easily._

And scene!

Next chapter, Haji and Sheila have made up and decide to spend a few days together, just the two of them and Haji gets his first bad memory from his teenage days when he starts getting bullied, he's getting closer to the even that changed his life forever. Review/Fav and follow!


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry no Upload but this is Urgent.

A good person called 'MetallicalyLove' informed me this morning that one of my stories was stolen.

My story 'Driven to Boyhood:One Shot' a powerpuff girl fanfiction became 'Buttercup a Girl no Boy!' by SupPeepoDunnoWatImmaDoinXP, if you compare the two, you can clearly tell this is my work.

Now this is sad because my story is actually based a little bit off of my life, about Gender identity and the hardships that someone goes through because they don't fit the feminine stereotypes, so imagine how much it hurt for me to see someone else pass something from my own heart, off as their own work even with a few minor differences, I highly doubted they even know the inspiration behind the story which makes it hurt even more.

So I ask you, as a reader to go to the story and report it as 'Report abuse' then find the option that says 'Not the Property of the Uploading User' so that it can be removed.

The more people who report this, the quicker the site takes it off.

It truly saddens me that something like this has happened.

From your author.

Mel.

This experience adds to me reluctance to shear my mind with the world, and I highly doubt there would be any updates from me for a long time to come due to going off to University and my mind questioning if there are others are out there that are passing my work as their own.


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own Skip beat.

Enjoy!

"What do you mean, Kuon just left?" Lory said, did he hear, right? Kuon and his friend, had a fight and he had gone after her, Koun had chosen her, over his own friends and family.

Where had he been all this time, to not know about this right away!?

He, like everybody else had thought they were making great progress with Kuon memories and Kuon was slowly reverting back to his old self, the hope came, when he suddenly took an interest in his old self and was determined to get his memory back.

So how did Lory not see this coming!? It never occurred to him that Kuon newly found determination would drive a wedge in the friendship that brought him here in the first place.

"I think, she's right." Julie said, the look of utter rejection on her own babies face when he looked at her in that very moment was still so strong in her mind, all she could think about was that look. "Thinking back on it. When was the last time we actually sat down and got to know our son, the person he is today? We were all thinking 'I can't wait until he gets his memory back so we can all go back to normal' or 'Our Kuon, would have done this in a different way'. We need to wake up, the doctor did say there was no guarantee that his personality would ever go back to normal, we may get his memory but it's highly unlike that he would be our son. The same person, he would be before the incident"

They shouldn't have forced their views on him, they hadn't tried to understand the Kuon, that had come out of that car accident, alive.

Even Kuu, had been effected by the look, his own son gave him before he left, Kuon had never looked at them like that before and to be honest, he never thought such a look would be coming from their own child of all people.

Where, did they both go wrong?

Both of them had a depressed cloud over their heads and Lory wonder, what details they might have left out, to make them both so depressed, especially in his office of all place's...

"Have you contacted, Koun?" Lory said, just to make sure.

"That was the first thing we did, after the shock wore off." Julie said, "But, it switches to voice mail" taking out here phone and calling.

The classic ringtone was heard before almost in sync, they heard.

'Hi, this is Haji and Sheila, here."

The sound of both Koun and Sheila snickering, rose all of their eye brows, especially hearing Kuon exactly snicker in the background.

"Sorry, we can't come to the phone right now, because we're off to mend our friendship. So, leave a message after the beep. BEEEEEEEPPPPPPPP"

The voice message ended with both Sheila and Koun laughing together.

.

.

There was a pregnant silence in the room, as they all struggled to believe somebody like Koun would make such a childish voicemail.

But then again, Koun wasn't quiet himself.

Finally, the silence was broken when Lory said.

"At least we know, they made up"

True..

Ch 10: The darkness starts creeping in.

"Haji, that movie was hilarious!" Sheila said, in a flowery pink dress, black jacket and sandals.

"Sheila, that movie was supposed to be scary" Haji said, sweet dropping, he was dressed in simple T-shirt and jeans, a far cry from what he wore a day ago, they had just come out of, seeing the horror movie 'Mommy'.

When he first heard they would be seeing a horror movie, he had hoped, Sheila would cling to him when scary scenes happened, but that hope had been ended pretty quickly, when instead of burying her face in his chest, Sheila burst out laughing.

Sheila was the type of girl who found people, getting brutally murdered on screen hilarious...

So, the gap between them was never breeched unless Sheila stuck her fingers into his popcorn after finishing hers... so, it was a very missed opportunity for him.

But, he wasn't depressed.

They had been at an amusement park before they went to the movie's, enjoying themselves like two idiot best friend's, would.

Watching him at the amusement park, you wouldn't have guessed that the guy in the 'Just Chill and Be Stupid' T-shirt, was really Japan's missing, number one actor.

Just having fun with Sheila for the sake of having fun, was like a breath of fresh air that he didn't know he needed until that moment.

There was no pressure to act a certain way, and those around him didn't see him as the perfect guy, he saw in old magazine's.

He was just there, chilling with his best friend.

He was having so much fun, that by the time, they walked out of the cinema's, he was very surprised to see it was dark outside and it was actually 9 at night.

"Well, we better call it a night" Sheila said, she wasn't the only one disappointed at how quick the day went by, but know, walking around at night especially in the city could be very dangerous. It wasn't like living on a farm, were you can just walk around for more than hour and not have to worry about getting kidnapped. "So...last one, back to the house, has to cook dinner!"

And Kuon was off like a rocket, not wanting to cook, but despite the difference in leg's length, Sheila was quickly catching up to him.

Sheila rounded the corner, only to see her best friend's frame just disappearing around a corner, to think his house would be so close to the cinema, what a blessing, so they didn't have to go by car.

She rounded another corner but to her surprise, instead of seeing the fleeting image of his back, he instead stood still, staring into an alleyway.

What the hell was he looking at?

"Haji?" She said, running towards him and turning to see what had gotten him so transfixed to the point, risking his chances of eating a good dinner.

And that's when she saw it.

A group of people were harassing, this young-looking guy.

At first glance, it wasn't anything to be concerned about but when Sheila realized, how eerily similar the scene was, to the day, Rick, Koun best friend, died.

She was more than a little concerned.

What would happen if Kuon suddenly remembered Rick. without remembering the healing stages, he had been through with Kyoko?

Wouldn't he naturally revert back to the man who thought he had no right to be loved.

If that happened, Haji smile would never reach his eyes, again.

So, it was up to her to stop this, since Kyoko wasn't here.

She was going to protect Haji smile.

She took a breath in and yelled in slanted English.

"OI, ASSHAT!"

That certainly got the guy's attention's, as she began to crack her fingers for the fight to come.

This shouldn't take a minute.

#1 hours later#

Haji was woken up, when Sheila filled a small bowl with ice cold water and then forced the tip of his nose into it, the sudden rush of cold, was enough to wake him up.

"Awake now?" Sheila said, to the man who was trying to nurse his cold nose.

"W-Why did you do that?" He said, that was painful.

"Well, you have been in a trance for an hour now, so I tried this" Sheila said, she had tried the gentle way, now she was trying the very creative way.

And for somebody who grow up on a farm, being creative could be a very terrifying, if she was serious.

"Trance?" He said, blinking, now that he looked around, he was no longer on the streets, when did he get back home? Did he win the race?

"You just blacked out, while on your feet. " Sheila said, not telling him the reasons why, before she asked. "How much do you remember?"

There was no way, he could have remembered Rick, Haji still had that innocent and carefree look in his eyes.

And Haji, searched his last memory and said. "I was beating you and then I heard some noise's. I turned around and pretty much blacked out"

And then he saw the bruises on Sheila face and concern spread to his face as he said.

"What happened to your face?"

Damn! She, had forgotten to fix her face, some of the guy's had gotten a few good hits on her...Sheila wondered if she should lie.

But... she wasn't the type to lie about a fight, especially if she was on the side of good and said.

"Some guys, picked on some weak looking guy, I got in there and beat the stuffing out of them. They ran away after taking a few of my hit's. Cowards."

He blinked.

Than blinked again before bursting out laughing.

That was just like Sheila.

"That's so like you!" He said, with the brightest of smiles. "You, have got to be the only girl I know who has the strength to beat up guys."

"Hey, are you calling my strength, freakish!?" Sheila said, whacking him on the head, it hurt like hell but he was still laughing.

"I wish, we can stay like this forever" He said.

"Did you say anything?" She said, soothing her anger.

"No. It's nothing" he said, he couldn't tell her, what he saw, he didn't want to worry her.

But Sheila was like a hound when it came to knowing something was wrong with him, she turned around and gave him a sharp look, when he didn't meet her eyes, her suspicions were confirmed.

She than took a seat, right next to him and started batting her eyelashes at him in what she hoped was in a cute way.

Instead, he sweat dropped when she said in a very girly voice.

"Tell, big sister what's on your mind"

Silence.

 **It wasn't working.**

Realizing, it wasn't working, she changed methods and approached him in a much more scarier method.

Stereotype hillbilly mode.

With a tooth pick dangling from her mouth and squatting a whole lot, she said, with slanted eyes and showing gritting teeth.

"Oi, what the fuck is your problem? Tell me, right now, or you're going to be introduced to Mabel" showing her right fist. "And Dipper Pines" showing her left and kissing them.

Haji sweat drop was so large, that it could have made a puddle.

 **This wasn't working either.**

Realizing, it wasn't working, she sighed, slumped into the chair and said. "Look, if it's something from your past, you don't have to tell me. But you shouldn't shoulder a burden alone. People, break that way and I'll rather not tell my parent's, you locked yourself in your room because of depression. They still haven't heard from you yet" reminding him.

That's right, he hadn't talked to the two who took him in.

How much longer did he plan, to avoid their voices?

He felt shame, knowing he couldn't confront them, knowing he was still dealing with some stuff and took a deep breath and said.

"I think I was bullied in the past."

Sheila blinked.

Than blinked again, both laughing, Haji cheeks turned red.

"That's it?" She said, laughing. "Everybody, faces bullies at least, one point in their lives'."

"Yes, but" He said, clearly embarrassed. "It just came as a shock to me."

Silencing her.

"Here I was thinking, Koun Hizuri was this supernatural being" He said, "Some kind of Alien who had never had a problem in his life. Some kind of holy man."

 _If only Kyoko, was here to see this... I wonder what she would say..._ Sheila thought, finding this highly amused.

"But, he's just like everybody else." He said, "Koun had problem's too. I only got one memory. It seems like he was hated, just for his look's."

"Well, that understandable" Shelia said, as Haji looked at her with wide eyes.

Did Sheila just admit he was good lookin-

"Your facial features are very unique" Shelia said, wondering why he looked so, deflated after her word's. "And you shouldn't talk about him like a separate person. You and him, are the same person"

"I know" He said, "But any memory I do get, it doesn't feel like it's from me" it was hard to think of himself as this Koun person, when he know, so little about him, even his supposed childhood Kyoko, didn't really feel like my childhood friend.

"Maybe, your head just needs time to adjust." Sheila said, she didn't know what she would do if Haji and Kuon ended up becoming two separate people in one body.

Didn't the man, have enough of that in his past?

And as much as she would love to see a battle between Haji and Kuon over who controls the body, she was pretty sure, just having two people in one body was pretty bad.

"Maybe, your right" Haji said, maybe his mind hadn't truly adjusted to these memories. "And another thing."

"What?" Sheila said, getting up to use the toilet, so, her back was away from him.

"For some reason, I keep hearing the name 'Rick'. Who the hell is Rick?"

 _He, had begun to remember that terrible night..._

 **And scene!**

Finally I have written this chapter. I will not tell you what happens next. So, you have to wait to find out. Please, review/fav and follow!


	11. Chapter 11

HAPPY NEW YEAR!

Hello, it's Mel and I would like to wish you all a Happy New Year or if New Year hasn't come for you or has already passed for you, then still take this as a Happy New Year from your favourite author.

2017 was a year of ups and down for me and I would like to tell you all how much I appreciate you.

Who would have thought that it has been 5 years since I began my journey on ? (I still have nightmares of how bad my first fanfiction was, till this very day) Who would have thought I would attract the attention of 610 people to this very day!

Now it does occur to me, that usually on special days like this, I release a massive amount of Chapters for multiple stories so New Year's, really shouldn't be any different, but unfortunately, I'm no longer that 15 year old girl who started writing fanfiction, when she was supposed to be preparing for her GCSE's.

I'm a young adult now and with a new year ahead of me, the pressure of life is only going to get harder from now on and I will find less and less time to continue writing.

If Fanfiction Authors got paid to write, I would be releasing three chapter's every day (no joke) but unfortunately, we don't and I need to survive.

I have no choice but to get a job.

So, I would like to sadly announce that from now on, that I will be focusing on making a good Portfolio for myself, which would no doubt take a lot of time and effort on my part. (So, if anybody is willing to hire me *hint, hint* as a writer or animator, then PM me and let's talk)

But I'm not gone.

You will occasional see me correcting a chapter or two from my many fanfiction's. (Inazuma Yosh, has offered to help me correct 'The True Alius Academy.' THANK GOD! THAT STORY IS A MESS!) and I have already planned something special in the week leading up to my birthday, so don't worry.

You'll just see a lot less of me in the future while I get my life sorted out.

Those who read my stories are like a second family to me and it sadness me to find out I can no longer ignore my age or real life.

So, everybody please wait for me.

From your loving author.

Mel.


	12. A Letter of Thanks

Hi. It's your Author Mel...

I honestly did not think this day will come.

I'm now off this site.

I've officially left Fanfiction, period.

Well...

I've not exactly left Fanfiction completely. I might upload chapters onto my P.A.T.R.E.O.N. (without the dots) but the next chapter for any story you are following from me, will never be posted on this site or any other site other than my P.A.T.R.E.O.N (without the dots)

So, if you were hoping for the next chapter of 'Saving the World From It's Own Madness', 'Tommy Turner', 'Through those Steel Green Eyes', 'Were God's Do Not Tread', 'The Dark Panda' and many more, across my two Fanfiction Accounts.

I just can't do this no more.

I've tried so hard to stay here for those who want to read my work, but nothing has changed despite my attempts.

However, I am thankful for 'TotalApathy' for agreeing to support me, I was honestly shocked that somebody, could tell me that they valued the hours I put into a chapter, beyond that of a Review.

So, Thank you.

Thanks to everybody who followed me from the very beginning and kept me going.

And Thanks for those who joined in to support me with the reviews as the years flow by.

I'll never forget you.

Goodbye.

The Final Message from your favorite Author Mel.


End file.
